


Save The Day

by Lady_Corrin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bisexual Peter Parker, Bullying, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Canon-Typical Violence, Cause I Said So, Deadpool Thought Boxes, Domestic Avengers, Everyone Loves Peter Parker, F/M, Field Trip, Flash is an Asshole, Flirting, Identity Reveal, Innocent Peter Parker, Insecure Wade Wilson, M/M, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, No Smut, Pansexual Wade Wilson, Parent Tony Stark, Partners to Lovers, Past MJ/Peter, Peter Parker Can Wield Mjolnir, Peter Parker Loves Wade Wilson, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter is a Little Shit, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Protective Matt Murdock, Protective Tony Stark, Self-Mutilation, Sexual Humor, Swearing, Team as Family, Tony still feels guilty about what happened on Titan, Wade Wilson Likes Peter Parker's Butt, Wade Wilson Loves Peter Parker, Wade Wilson is a Good Bro, Wade and Peter don't know each other's secret identities, Wade makes a lot of innuendos, Wade's 17, and my holy christian minecraft server, but he's still Deadpool, but it's Wade so it's fine, but no smut, but they don't know it yet uwu, but they're still bffs, cause this is a house of god, its just Flash, not that bad though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 02:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Corrin/pseuds/Lady_Corrin
Summary: Peter Parker's life was far from normal. He was bitten by a radioactive spider, he became a superhero, found Tony Stark sitting on his couch chatting with his Aunt, fought Captain Freakin' America, fought a bad guy stealing Alien tech who happened to be his ex-girlfriend's dad, he's friends with a Merc who talks to himself, probably has a crush on said merc, has a another crush on his buddy Wade Wilson, vanished for 5 years after getting dragged to space, came back to fight in a war to save the entire universe, has been basically adopted by all of the Avengers, and now he's going to go on a field trip to his new family's house. Fun.Oh yeah and someone's stealing vibranium? And now he has to find out what they're planning before they possibly destroy all of New York? And his only help is the merc he has a crush on, his friends, and some blind guy? Peter just wanted to be a normal kid but Parker Luck decided that, no, he won't get the chance to be normal.the canon remains the same up until where Tony snaps. Tony lives, he has a metal arm, and Far From Home never happened. The only differences is that Wade is a teen, MJ and Peter are ex's (but they're still best friends), and the Guardians haven't left Earth yet





	1. So Far, So good

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind Wade is gonna be constantly mutilating himself throughout this fic so if that makes you uncomfortable, might wanna turn back now cause one of the first things he does as Deadpool in this fix is snap his neck in front of all of the Avengers.  
> Also, this wasn't beta'd, we dying like men tonight, b0is

Peter chose to ignore the class he was currently in, prefering to check his phone every five minutes. To be fair, he already knew everything that his teacher was telling him. Plus, he had plans and these plans consisted of him putting on red and blue spandex and swinging around New York.

“Dude, are you paying attention?” Ned whispered. 

“Uh, yeah. I’m just-”

“Checking the time? Again?”

“Yeah.”

“Peter, I get that you’re all excited to get out, but at least try and pretend like you’re paying attention or you’ll get in trouble and I do not want to have to explain to your Aunt and Mr. Stark why you got detention again.” his best friend groaned next to him. 

He had only gotten detention a few times, and they weren’t even because he was a bad kid, he just never paid attention. The only time he got detention for doing something ‘bad’ was when he shoved Flash away from him with a little too much of his strength and knocked him hard into the lockers behind him. Of course, Flash claimed he started it but Peter didn’t really care, he knew May and Mr. Stark would believe that he didn’t. The last few times he got detention, he got his phone taken away, which meant Ned had to break the news to Aunt May and Tony himself.

“Fine, we leave in… three minutes anyway.” Peter said, already starting to pack his things.

“Do you have, like, a special mission or something? It’s not like you’re heading to Stark’s lab today. That’s on Fridays and Mondays, right?”

“How do you know that?”

“You didn’t stop talking about it for a week?”

“Oh, right…” 

“Now, before you all get ready to leave, I have an announcement for you all! I promise, you’ll all enjoy it!” Mrs. Dixon interrupted their conversation. Honestly, Mrs. Dixon was probably Peter’s favorite teacher, even if he didn’t pay attention much in her class. She was the only teacher to call Flash out whenever he was being a dick, she actually made her class interesting, she was a nerd just like Peter, and she was one of the only teachers to believe Peter’s internship was real. “We’re going to be going on a fieldtrip!”

While everyone else seemed interested, Peter internally groaned. Last time he went on a class field trip, he got bitten by a radioactive spider and got terribly sick for a few days, so he wasn’t exactly thrilled by the idea. 

Mrs. Dixon apparently noticed Peter’s distressed and continued, saying, “It’ll be interesting, I promise! We won’t be going to Oscorp this time, thankfully,” she seemed to dislike Oscorp as much as Mr. Stark did, which Peter found mildly entertaining, “we’ll be going to a much more advanced and, quite frankly, better science industry! We’ll be touring Stark Industries!” Ok, now Peter felt better.

“Stark Industries?”

“That’s awesome!”

“How’d we schedule a tour there?”

“Will Iron Man be there?”

“I wanna see Thor!”

“Maybe we’ll see Black Widow!”

“Stark Industries?” a particularly snarky voice spoke over the crowd, “I just can’t wait to get there and see how Parker was lying about his internship the whole time.”

“Eugene, enough. I don’t want to hear another word about Peter’s internship from you, understand?” Mrs. Dixon glared at Flash. 

“Uh, yes, ma’am.”

“...Anyway, we’ll be having the field trip next week Friday so make sure to get the permission slips signed by Thursday, at the latest. Lunch will be provided by Stark Industries so no need to pack one.” Mrs. Dixon explained as she went around handing everyone the slips. When she got to Peter, she leaned down and whispered, “If Eugene bothers you at all, let me know, ok?” 

“It’s okay, I’ll deal with him.” Peter nodded.

By the time the bell rang, the field trip was all that the class was talking about. Peter wasn’t too excited, but he wasn’t upset either. He got along well with everyone there, even the Avengers, at worst they’d tell embarrassing stories about him, but that’s about it. His main concern was Flash being annoying throughout the whole trip, but he can manage. 

“Dude, this is so cool! I haven’t been to SI before! Why don’t you ever invite me over?” Ned frowned.

“I don’t live there, man! I can’t invite friends to other people’s houses!

“Hey, Penis!”  _ There’s that noise again. _

“What do you want, Flash?” Peter asked, Ned moving slightly in between the two.

“Oh, nothing, just wanna know how you feel about being a week away from being exposed! Though, you’ll probably just disappear like you always do.”

“I'm not lying, Flash. If it takes actually going to SI to prove it to you, then oh well.” Peter shrugged. At this point, he didn't care that Flash didn't believe him, it just annoyed him that he wouldn't shut up about it. 

“Yeah? We'll see about that, Penis. It sure would be ironic if you mysteriously disappeared halfway through, kinda like in D.C.”

“Leave him alone, Flash. He got sick, that's not his fault!” 

“Whatever, Fatass.” Flash growled, turning away. He didn't make it very far, as he only took three steps before he was lifted up by his collar and shoved against the lockers. The sudden appearance of the hooded figure caused all three boys to yelp. 

“Say it again, asshole, I dare you.” the guy threatened, eerily cheerful. 

“P-put me down!”

“Hey, that's not what I told you to say.”

“Wade! Let him go.” Wade, turned to look at Peter through his sunglasses for a few seconds before doing as he was told. 

“F-freak!” Flash yelled before running off. Peter saw Wade cringe but neither of them said anything. 

“Uh, thanks, Wade… but you really didn't have to do that.” 

“Are you kidding, dude? I'm pretty sure he crapped his pants!” Ned claimed very enthusiastically. 

“I think I saw some pee, too.” Wade nodded. 

Peter hadn't seen Wade in a while since he’s been busy with Spider-Man and his internship, plus, Wade was a year older than him so he was always on the other side of school, but he didn't look very different. He still wore that old gray hoodie, dark sunglasses, and a surgical mask, though the mask went from a white cat mouth one to a bright pink one that had ‘Queen’ written in glittery neon purple. Peter and Ned both agreed he probably had a different one for every month of the year. 

“Honestly, someone’s gotta teach that kid some manners. Just give me the word and he won’t bother you ever again.” 

“No thanks, I don’t want you to get in trouble again.” Peter chuckled. 

“Ok, but you have to admit, it was awesome last time. Wade scared Hunter so badly that he transferred to a different school! How are you that intimidating with a pink and purple mask covered in glitter?”

“It’s a gift. Anyway, how have my favorite nerds been?”

“We’ve been fine, Peter’s been  _ busy  _ though so we haven’t had time to hangout after school.” Ned said, almost accusingly.

“Hey, it’s not my fault! Mr. Stark’s been on my case recently since some major changes are happening right now. Since the Avengers compound kinda got destroyed, everything’s being moved to the Tower since Mr. Stark bought it back and something about the accords and the Rouge Avengers is going on, I dunno.” In truth, Peter was not only busy going out on patrol, but he’s been attending meetings as Spider-Man. After The Battle of Earth (that’s apparently what people are calling it), the Ex-Avengers reconciled with the others and they all agreed to rip up the accords and figure something out that would still hold them responsible for any damage without completely restricting them.

“Why would a SI intern be involved in that?” Wade seemed unconvinced.

“Cause he’s Mr. Stark’s  _ personal _ intern. He’s probably gonna inherit the company once Mrs. Potts, er- Mrs. Stark? Whatever, after she retires, he’s probably gonna be the next CEO.” 

“I feel like you forget that Mr. Stark has a daughter.” 

“Yeah, and she’s FIVE.”

“Damn, Petey, must be smart if Kid Gorgeous made you a personal intern. At least you’re not running around with his coffee or whatever.” 

Suddenly, Peter’s phone made the Pokemon level-up noise a couple of times. Checking it, he saw they were messages from Mr. Stark himself, which was weird since they didn’t text that much.

**_Iron Dad: Hey, kid, you busy?_ **

**_Iron Dad: Actually, forget it, you’re never busy._ **

**_Iron Dad: Urgent Last minute meeting happening in ten so better swing over here fast, Greasy looks like he’s at a 7._ **

Peter audibly groaned as he read the texts.

**_Spider-Baby: Tell Loki to wait in my room until the meeting starts, being near ppl makes it worse and I’ll be there asap_ **

“What’s up, Petey?”

“Uh, I gotta go, like, now. See you later, bye!” Peter quickly said as he started sprinting down the hall.

“Peter, what happened?” Ned yelled.

“I’ll tell you later!” 

* * *

  
  
  


Peter made it to the tower in record time and felt like collapsing the moment he got into his bedroom, slipping off his mask once he knew he was out of possible view of the public. It technically wasn’t  _ his  _ bedroom, Mr. Stark just let him use it whenever he came over since it was originally a guest room. 

Loki was sitting in the far corner of the room, his hand clenching a stress ball Peter had given him. It was his fifth one since he kept ripping them, even this one had his fingers dug into it.

“Hey, Loki, what number?” 

“Six.” he practically growled.

“Ok… do you wanna talk about it?” Peter waited for the god to nod before continuing, “alright, what’s making you wanna stab people?”

“My idiotic brother and those  _ Avengers _ are testing my patience,” Peter felt like reminding him that he was now officially an Avenger but didn’t think it would make things better, “these meeting about those moronic laws are getting too frequent and absolutely nothing is getting solved! The last three meetings consisted of nothing but arguing and disagreements, no doubt this shall turn out any different! Of course, there’s New Asgard to deal with as well, since my Oaf of a brother practically ruined it because he was and never has been fit to rule, which I have been claiming since we were children. Don’t misunderstand me, for neither am I fit to rule, yet if he made Valkyrie queen much earlier, it would be in better shape!” Loki practically seemed out of breath by the time he finished.

“Feeling better?” Peter knew when Loki ranted, it tended to make him feel better. Fortunately, Peter was a great listener (not including the times in school or when Mr. Stark went on and on about being responsible.)

Loki sighed deeply, “Somewhat. I’m just exhausted by all these meetings. In the time we argue, I could be assisting the Queen in fixing New Asgard.”

“Yeah, me too. Maybe we’ll actually get something done?” 

“I highly doubt that would ever happen, but I guess we shall see.”

“I mean, do you  _ have _ to attend this meeting? What even is this meeting about?” Peter hadn’t exactly been filled in on what was going on.

“I’m not entirely sure, in all honesty. However, it does seem urgent, so perhaps we should head down now.”

“...How about you just stay here and relax? I’m sure they’ll understand. Not like anyone is gonna come and force you to go to the meeting anyway.” 

“Because they fear me.” Loki laughed humorlessly. He had basically excepted that they’ll always be afraid of him, or at least feel threatened by his presence. He hasn’t even seen a picture of Morgan yet, despite the fact that literally everyone else has. He isn’t even allowed anywhere aside from Avengers Tower and New Asgard. 

“They’re just… cautious. I’m sure they’ll warm up to you eventually. I did.” 

“That’s because you’re innocent.” Loki chuckled quietly and Peter didn’t really know how to respond to that.

“Just wait here ok? I can catch you up on what happens. Also, what number are you now?” 

“If that’s what you want and about a four.” 

“FRIDAY, play Loki’s anger playlist.” Peter looked up at the ceiling as he spoke. He didn’t have to, but it helped Loki understand that the AI existed. It took the prince a while to get used to the talking rooms.

_ “Playing the ‘Snake Charmer’ playlist.”  _

“Alright, I’ll be back soon. If you wanna know what’s going on, just ask FRIDAY to play the audio from the conference room.” 

“Thank you, spider child.” Loki offered him a small smile. Getting the God of Mischief to smiled was a goal Peter tried to achieve every time they had a discussion so he counted this as a win. Peter nodded back before slipping his mask back on and leaving the room. 

“Ah, Bug-Boy, finally decided to show up?” Mr. Stark smirked once the teen walked into the room. Of course, he was the last to show up. All the Avengers were there including the Guardians, The Queen of Asgard, Scott Lang, Doctor Strange, Hope Van Dyne, King T’Challa, and Princess Shuri.

“First off, spiders are arachnids, not bugs. Thought a genius like yourself would’ve known that,” Tony threw a pen, which he caught, in response, “Second, I would’ve gotten here sooner if you messaged me ahead of time.” Peter snarked back, taking a seat next to Shuri. He always got along well with Shuri, probably because they were so close in age.

“I did. I gave you a ten minutes heads up.”

“You do realize I live in Queens, right?” Mr. Stark looked as though he was going to respond before he was cut off.

“As entertaining as this is, can we please start?” Strange groaned.

“Yeah, I was in the middle of something very important.” 

“Rewatching Footloose isn’t important, Quill.”

“Oh, says the talking raccoon that has a thing for guns.”

“Anyway!” Tony spoke loudly over their conversation, “Glad everyone showed up. Finally got the band back together and all that.”

“We were literally all here three days ago, Tones.”

“Thanks Colonel Obvious. So, the first topic of this meeting actually isn’t about the accords, yay!” Tony got a few mumbled ‘yay’s in response and he seemed satisfied with that, “I know this doesn’t exactly pertain to Asgard or wherever the hell the Guardians hang out, but some very precious materials and technology have been disappearing from warehouses, some of which are owned by me. Last time something like this happened, Spider-Boy nearly got blown up on the beach.”

“Do some of these materials happen to be vibranium?” T’Challa asked, suddenly tense. 

“So far, no, though whoever this is seems adamant in getting some of it.” 

“What exactly is vibranium?” Quill asked. 

“Rarest and strongest metal on Earth. Nearly indestructible. They,” Stark pointed at the King and Princess, “have pretty much all of what Earth has of it.”

“We have been using our resources to support other countries, however if this metal falls into the wrong hands-”

“We're fucked.” Shuri finished, gaining a glare from her older brother. 

“We can't risk vibranium being stolen again-” 

“What do you mean ‘again’?” 

“-So we'll have to make sure these heists are stopped as soon as possible.” Tony continued without acknowledging Shuri’s question. “All the warehouses that have been attacked all contain vibranium hidden inside so detecting a pattern shouldn't be too hard to find.”

“Maybe we can set up teams around the area to keep an eye on things. Once things go haywire, we just let the others know.” Scott suggested. 

“Good thing you were originally a criminal, huh, Tic-Tac?” Sam scoffed.

“Yeah and so were six other people in this room,” Rocket sassed from where he stood on the table, “and five of those criminals have broken out of a highly guarded prison in space.”

“So you think you can come up with a better plan?” Sam challenged. 

“Of course not. I  _ know _ I can come up with a better plan, Bird Boy.”

“Alright, listen here you damn rodent-”

“Who you calling rodent, assho-”

_ “Warning: an unauthorized personnel has made their way into the building. This is a Code Hot Pink.” _ FRIDAY interrupted the bickering. Everyone immediately stood up at the security breach mention. Tony was the only one who didn't seem tense, he actually seemed more annoyed than anything else. 

“Son of a bi-”

“Hey there, Iron Dick!” A cheerful voice said as the conference room door was kicked in, “Did ya miss me? Admit it, you missed me!”

At once, several weapons were aimed towards the voice. How weapons were allowed in the first place, Peter will never know.

“Woah, wasn't expecting an audience!” There stood in all his red and black glory, Deadpool, the infamous Merc with a Mouth. The Avengers all collectively groaned, with the exception of Thor and Banner, as they’ve already had encounters with the merc and silently agreed to let Tony handle the situation.

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn't let them all shoot you right now?” Tony crossed his arms. He had always hated Deadpool, not to mention sorta freaked out by him. The man killed for money, talked to himself constantly, had an incredibly crude taste in humor, had absolutely no decency, and was constantly hitting on Peter, even when he wasn't Spider-Man. Did this man not realize that Peter's only sixteen? 

“Well, first off, it wouldn't kill me, so you'd be making a mess that someone's gonna have to clean up.”

“The satisfaction of killing you would honestly be worth it.”

“Second, Baby Boy Spidey wouldn't like that, and I know he's got you wrapped around his finger.” Tony didn't respond this time, but visibly cringed at the pet name. “and third, Anthony, I've come to bargain.”

“Ok, don't ever call me Anthony or I'll let the Guardians throw you in space. Anyway, what exactly is this bargain?”

“Well, I've heard about your dilemma, mainly because I've witnessed three heists but I was too busy eating tacos to stop them, so I've decided that I wanna help!” Deadpool's voice was sickly sweet that it was painfully obvious that there was an ulterior motive. By now, the heroes weren't as threatened by his sudden appearance, most of them already sitting back in their seats, so Deadpool had no trouble walking over and sitting on the table right in front of Peter, sitting to face him. 

“Yeah, all I got from that was that you saw people stealing very important resources and did nothing because you were too busy eating and can you stop staring at Spider-Man and look at me so I'm not talking to your damn swords?”

“They're called Katanas and fine.” Deadpool grabbed the side of his head and, without any warning, snapped his neck to look at the genius. That didn't exactly get a positive reaction from the heroes, though Peter was mildly used to it at this point since Deadpool often brutally injured himself on purpose. 

“I… am going to pretend I didn't see that. Anyway, what in the world do you want because I know your goblin brain enough to know you want something in return,” Tony didn’t even let his start talking as he quickly added, “Jesus, someone put his head back to normal.” 

Absolutely no one moved so Peter stood with a sigh and twisted his head back. “Omg, I can't believe Spider-Man touched me. I'm never washing my face again, not that I do anyway.” The Merc remained on the table, but managed to spin around to face Stark. “And I only want one small thing in return. I want access to the building-”

“No, absolutely not. Bye.”

“Hey, at least listen, Tin Man, I'm not asking much. I just want access to the tower next week for just one day. You don't have to give me access to the private labs or anything, I just want to be able to get in without the risk of being shot at.”

“Depends, what day?”

“Friday.” 

“No.” Tony replied without hesitation.

“What? Why?”

“I’ve got a group of High Schoolers coming, including my personal intern,” Tony’s eyes flicked towards Peter for a split second but this went unnoticed, “And I don’t exactly want them near you.”

“Aw, you talking about Petey-Pie?” All the Avengers glared at Deadpool once he mentioned the intern. Peter started hanging out with them after The Battle of Earth and they’ve all gotten pretty attached to the High Schooler and they didn’t exactly appreciate the way Deadpool talked about him.

“Don’t call him that.” 

“Oh come on, I’m not that dangerous! I haven’t unalived someone in three months! Spidey can vouch for me, he’s been on patrol with me the whole time!”  _ Crap.  _ Peter hadn’t exactly told the others that he’s been patrolling with Pool, knowing he’d probably get in trouble. __

“Has he now?” Tony, along with a couple of the adults in the room, narrowed his eyes at the hero in question and Peter wouldn’t have minded randomly combusting at that moment.

“Yeah, we’re practically besties at this point, right, Webs?” Deadpool slid back completely off the table, knowing he’d land effortlessly on Peter’s lap. Peter didn’t say anything as he automatically shoved Deadpool off his lap. 

“Betrayed!” Deadpool cried dramatically.

“Alright, this has gone on long enough,” Strange sighed, “Tony, just give him access since he clearly has information on the heists.”

“I-”

“It’s fine, Mr. Stark, really,” Peter cut him off, “He does genuinely seem to be trying to change, to some extent at least.” 

“Aw, Baby Boy, you DO care!” Deadpool, who was still on the floor, hugged one of Peter’s legs, missing the silent interaction between Tony and Spidey.

“Ugh, fine. But after that, you’re banned from the building.”

“Yes!”

“Now, what do you know about these heists?”

“So, about those ‘groups’ of people… yeah it’s only one person robbing from these places.” Deadpool shrugged, sitting back down on Peter’s lap, thankful the hero didn’t shove him off this time.

“What?”

“How is it only one person involved?” 

“Well, they must be pretty good since they never get caught and even when I was watching them, they were practically hidden in the shadows. Can’t even confirm if they’re a dude.” Deadpool replied, laying back to rest his head on Peter’s shoulder. If it weren’t for his super strength, Peter was sure Pool would’ve crushed him.

“They must have some help or something, right? I mean, Scott broke into my dad’s house but he had his buddies helping him out in the sidelines, even if he was the only one inside the building.”

“Wait, your boyfriend tried robbing your dad?” Clint almost seemed amused by this new bit of information.

“I mean, Gamora did try to murder me when we first met so I guess it’s not too bad.”

“I did help keep Wanda locked in her room…”

“I’m starting to think you need relationship counseling. I’m pretty sure Webs and I have the healthiest relationship here.” Deadpool bragged.

“I’ll knock you off right now.”

“Love you too, baby boy~”

“DP, focus!” Peter basically whined.

“Oh! So, I was wondering if you’d let me join on the manhunt for these devices or whatever since I’m pretty sure we all know I’m one of the best at finding people who don’t want to be found.”

“That’s true, he always seems to find me on patrol.” Peter actually agreed. It wasn’t very often when he agreed with the merc so he was hoping this would be last, though probably not.

“...Fine, but don’t think you’ll be teamed up with Spider-Man.” Tony pointed at him accusingly. 

Deadpool ended up being teamed up with Spider-Man, much to Starks annoyance. There were four other warehouses that hadn’t been robbed yet so they split up into teams of five. The original Avengers were one team, The Guardians were there own team, The Asgardians teamed up with Wanda, and Vision, and Scott, Hope, Sam, Rhodey, T’Challa, and Vision. Strange denied helping, saying he had other important things to be working on, though offered help if things got too chaotic. 

That left Deadpool and Peter as backup in the chance that the thief got past one of the teams, they’d be there to get in their way. Tony begrudgingly accepted this but told Deadpool that if he acts out in anyway possible, he’d personally kill him.

The rest of the meeting went as normally as possible, the topic shifting over to New Asgard, to the fate of the infinity stones, and eventually to the Accords. Deadpool, unsurprisingly, had no interest in any of these topics and slept through half of the meeting. Tony’s metal arm tapped against the table impatiently but he didn’t acknowledge the sleeping merc. The meeting ended after what felt like an eternity, thankfully before 9am this time, and the room emptied almost immediately.

“Underoos, I need to talk to you so don’t go anywhere.”

“Uh-oh, Baby Boy’s in trouble.” Deadpool said, finally waking up. Peter sighed in relief when the merc got off of him. “Don’t worry, I’ll protect you.” Pool said as he wrapped an arm around him.

“No, get out,” Tony growled, “I need to talk to him alone.” 

“Fine. If he does anything, call me.” The merc somehow winked with his mask before leaving the room. The two stood in uncomfortable silence for a few moments while Tony thought of what to say and Peter mentally prepared himself for a lecture.

“How long have you been teaming up with Deadpool and why in god’s name would you not tell me?” 

“Ok, I know it sounds bad-”

“It really does.”

“-but I really didn’t plan on it! I was just on patrol one night and he popped up. This was before you even told me about him so how was I supposed to know he was dangerous?”

“Huh, good question, maybe the alarming amount of weapons he carries around?” 

“In my defence, I’ve met a lot of really weird people the last three months so I didn’t really think much of it. We literally have a talking tree walking around, you really can’t blame me.” Groot really had been weird to get used to, but Peter learned to manage.

“Sure, but, according to your new buddy, this has been going on for three months! Peter, are you serious right now?”

“I know, I know, but if you’d just hear me out-”

“I don’t need you running around with a killer right now, Pete. Or ever, to be more precise.”

“But he’s actually trying to be better! He hangs out with me because I’m the only one who believes he can still be good and he really is! He replaced his bullets with rubber ones so he doesn’t accidentally kill anyone. Can’t you at least give him that?” Peter slipped his mask off so he can at least look Mr. Stark in the eyes has they have this discussion. 

“No, I can’t. People like your buddy there don’t change, Peter. Even if he can, he attracts dangerous people. What if you get hurt? He’s dangerous to be around!”

“I can take care of myself!”

“Peter-”

“I get you still see me as a kid, but I can literally stop a bus with my bare hands, Mr. Stark! I don’t get why you’re so scared-”

“Goddammit, Peter! I can’t lose you again!” Tony yelled, surprising the both of them. It was pretty clear that Tony didn’t plan on telling Peter that but he refused to back down, “I just- I already lost you once and it nearly costed everything to get you back.”

“I… I know, but he isn’t  _ him _ ,” Peter and the others refrained from straight up saying Thanos’ name, mainly because a good chunk of the Avengers had some form of PTSD when it came to him, especially Thor and Mr. Stark, “Deadpool isn’t like that. But, if it makes you feel better, I can hang out with him a little less?” Mr. Stark didn’t say anything for a while before sighing and reaching out to drag Pete into a hug. 

Ever since Peter came back, Mr. Stark became a lot more involved in Peter’s life, occasionally dropping him off and taking him to school, letting him sleepover whenever May worked late, and just hanging out with him in general. Tony even started getting more physically affectionate, occasionally playing with his hair, patting his back whenever he did anything Tony deemed a success (which was a lot of things he did), wrapping an arm around his shoulders whenever he was bragging about him to others, and even hugged him more. Normally, Mr. Stark didn’t say anything before he initiated hugs, probably since he only hugged him when either of them were extremely emotional and because both of them are too nervous to bring up the first time they technically had a proper hug, Peter was dying. To be fair, Peter never initiated hugs because he was afraid Mr. Stark wouldn’t hug back, which didn’t make much sense but he didn’t care.

“Just be careful, ok? You’ve put me through enough stress for three lifetimes.”

“I will, Mr. Stark,” Peter replied, hugging back tightly, “I promise.”


	2. Just a scratch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wade POV time!  
> {These are Yellow's thoughts}  
> [these are White's]  
> And italicized words are Wade's thoughts

_ Wade POV _

Wade left the tower with a smile on his face, his thoughts still on Spidey as he made his way home skipping. 

**{God, I can’t believe he actually let us sit on him! We even slept on his shoulder!}**

**[Hopefully we didn’t get Spider-Man in too much trouble.]**

**{Haha, yeah, Iron bro looked pissed!}**

“I’m sure it’s fine. Spidey’s the toughest cookie we know.”

**{And the hottest! Have you seen how that suit just shows off his best features?}**

**[Like his a-]**

**{Like his ass!}**

“Alright, enough you two. Have you already forgotten about our main goal?” Wade scolded the two, placing his hands on his hips.

**{...}**

**[...*cough*]**

“C’mon, I wanna hear you. Who is the most adorable, most precious, most lovable guy we’ve ever met?”

**{[Peter Parker...]}**

“And what are we NOT gonna do?”

**[Try projecting our feelings for Peter onto Spidey, no matter how similar they are, just so we can fall in love with him without feeling guilty.]**

**{Or use Spidey as a rebound after we inevitably get rejected by Peter.}**

“And WHY is that?”

**{[Because they’re both too good for us and they shouldn’t have to deal with our instability.]}**

“Exactly. We’ve been friends with Peter for so long! We can’t just throw that all away for a hot guy in spandex! No matter how nice he is. Or how he's so selfless and loving. Or how he believes everyone deserves a second chance.”

**{But they’re both so perfeeeeect! What about polygamy? Spidey and Petey are friends too! Maybe they won’t mind? Cute Petey-Pie and Hot Baby Boy!}**

**[That’s assuming both of them would want out ugly mug.]**

“...Peter… Peter doesn’t care about how we look.”

**{Yeah, or he would’ve ran away by now.}**

**[That’s true, he was the first one to talk to us after the accident.]**

“He’s just… so nice.”

**{Yeah, and so is Spidey.}**

**[Willing to help out the little guy. Doing his best to save everyone, at the risk of his own life.]**

**{Sorta ironic how he became one of our best friends, since we murdered for a living.}**

_Wonderful observation, Yellow._

**[Want a real observation? You love Spidey, you just don't want to admit it because you feel bad about having a crush on Petey too.]**

“Alright, that's enough. You gave the readers tons of personal information. Happy?”

**{[Very.]}** Wade sighed as he reached his house. It was old and basically run down. Kinda looked like a crackhouse, but hey, it’s home. He was already changed out of his costume by the time he got there, mostly out of habit. The last thing he wants is showing bad guys where he lived. The door creaked loudly as he opened and closed it. 

“Is that you, Wade?” An older voice called out.

“The one and only! Everybody’s favorite angel Wade W. Wilson!” 

“You’re a pain in the ass, not an angel.” Al groaned as she made her way to the living room. Al had been taking care of Wade since he was about ten and he really is thankful for it. She wasn’t his mom, they were more friends if anything, but she’s the best damn guardian he could’ve asked for. She was also blind, but she didn’t seem to have much trouble getting to places, though she didn’t oppose to getting a dog to help her find her way around. 

“Oh yeah? Then why do you keep me around hmm?”

“You help me take care of the dog.” On cue, a large, fluffy white dog ran into the room, nearly tackling Wade.

“Hey, girl!” Wade messed with the dog’s fluffy fur. 

His dog, Popcorn, was a large Samoyed dog Al adopted about three years ago, when she was just a puppy. Wade had her trained as a seeing eye dog for whenever Al went out, though she doesn’t have much trouble making her way through the house. 

“Also, that’s fair. Anyway, I gotta go finish homework real quick. Got business to do tonight,” Popcorn curled up next to Al on the couch once Wade started making his way to his room.

“Oh, by the way, some buddy of yours came by a few minutes ago before you got here. Wanted to talk to you but, since you weren’t here, he said he’d just text you!” Al yelled.

“Alright, thanks!” he replied before closing the door. All of Wade’s stuff was thrown onto his bed, including his phone. He stared at it but still didn’t even make any attempt to reach for it.

**[Goddammit, just pick it up.]**

**{Yeah, progress the story already, dipshit.}**

“You two are moodier than usual.” Wade frowned, finally picking up his phone. To his surprise, he had four unread messages from Peter. 

**Petey-Pie: Hey, sorry about leaving so suddenly earlier**

**Petey-Pie: Something came up and I had to hurry over**

**Petey-Pie: But if you wanted to hang out, I might be free Saturday**

**Petey-Pie: I’d say we could rn but I’ve got something to do tonight and then I got stuff to do for the internship tomorrow**

He didn’t hesitate before replying.

**Wade the Wisecracker: That’s fine, I’m busy tonight too**

**Wade the Wisecracker: And yeah, I’m hella down to hang out Saturday**

**Wade the Wisecracker: Is Ned gonna come with?**

**Petey-Pie: Ned said he’s got some family reunion or smth so no**

**Petey-Pie: And May’s working late**

**Petey-Pie: Its gonna be just us together for the whole night**

**{OOoooo! We get to spend a night with Petey? We must be dreaming. White, pinch me.}**

**[I’d rather not. If we do end up dreaming, I want this to last.]**

**Petey-Pie: I mean, if you want to spend the night**

**Petey-Pie: If you don’t want to thats fine**

**{No! Tell him we’ll stay! Don’t let him slip through our fingers!}**

**[Again.]**

**Wade the Wisecracker: I don’t mind staying the night with you Petey-Pie <3**

**Petey-Pie: Oh thank god**

**Petey-Pie: I kinda already told May you’d stay lol**

**Wade the Wisecracker: Lmao nice**

**Wade the Wisecracker: So we gonna Netflix and Chill? ;)**

**Petey-Pie: Oh my god wade stoooooop**

**Wade the Wisecracker: Whyyyyy?????**

**Wade the Wisecracker: I was just gonna say we watch Stranger Things s3**

**Petey-Pie: oH**

**Wade the Wisecracker: What’d you think I meant?**

**Wade the Wisecracker: Get your mind out of the gutter hun lol**

**Wade the Wisecracker: And we can smash after**

**Petey-Pie: WADE**

**Wade the Wisecracker: What?**

**Wade the Wisecracker: Do you not like Smash Bros?**

**Wade the Wisecracker: can’t believe you smh**

**Petey-Pie: Ok, now I KNOW you’re doing that on purpose**

**Wade the Wisecracker: I have no idea what you mean ;))))**

It was pretty unfortunate that the stake-out was on a school night, but he didn’t mind too much. Wasn’t like he got much sleep anyway. He was just happy to spend the night with Spidey.

**[Did you have to make it sound weird?]**

**{I mean, we ARE spending the night with Spidey. Just not in the way we’d hoped.}**

“You do realize he’s right there, right?” Wade asked out loud

“Uh, what?” Spidey looked over at him. They were currently perched on a rooftop, just sitting around and watching for any signals from the others. Webs had been standing on the ledge for the past half hour while Wade just laid down on the roof, stargazing. 

“Nothing, Baby Boy, I’m just talking with White and Yellow.” 

“Oh.” Spidey replied simply. He had gotten used to the fact that Wade talked to himself, though he probably thought he was insane.

**[Aren’t we though?]**

_Shut it._

“Hey, what did I say about that nickname?” Stark’s voice badly startled the merc. 

“Why are you eavesdropping?” Wade shot back.

“He’s not, you just left your comm on.” Black Widow responded this time.

“Oh.” 

“Yeah, ‘Oh’.” Spidey scoffed. Wade flicked a pebble at the hero but still didn’t get up from his spot.

“Why didn’t anyone tell me?”

“Hearing you singing Careless Whisper was oddly entertaining.” Scott laughed.

“Glad somebody was entertained. He does this every night on patrol.”

“C’mon, Webs, you know you love my singing, I have the voice of an angel. One day, I’ll serenade you on a beautiful starry night.” The rock Wade threw at Spidey was returned, hitting him right on his forehead, getting him to finally sit up. 

“You’re not serenading anyone, now pay attention and turn off your comm.” Stark huffed before the comms went silent.

**{Well, somebody has a stick up their ass.}**

_I’m starting to think he regrets letting us help._

**[You’re only now just realizing that?]**

“He hates me and I have no idea why. I’m a goddamn saint.” Wade responded out loud again. 

**{[Sure you are.]}**

“Sure you are, DP.” Spidey glanced over at him.

“I don’t know what’s worse, the fact that you’re siding with Iron Dick, or the fact that you said the exact same thing as Yellow and White.”

**{Great minds think alike!}**

**[I wouldn’t consider your mind ‘great’.]**

“Hey, I’m not siding with anyone. I’m an independent spider.”

“Uh-huh, sure, let’s go with that.” Wade shrugged and laid back down, closing his eyes. He didn’t plan on sleeping but he couldn’t at least resting his eyes. Then again, he could probably sleep during gym. He never participated since he had a doctor’s note so he just sat on the bleachers making fun of Weasel the whole time. When Wade opened his eyes, the expected starry sky was blocked by Spidey’s masked face looking down at him. He had decided to finally get off the ledge and crawl over next to Wade. 

“I AM independent, Pool.” Wade could practically hear the frown. 

“No offense, Baby Boy, but you literally do everything Iron Ass tells you to. I get that him and Captain are the leaders but you don’t have to do everything he says.” he saw Spidey’s lenses narrow slightly as he spoke.

“That’s not- I don’t do everything Mr. Stark says,” Spider shook his head, sitting back on his heels, “I just respect his authority. Plus, you can ask him and he’d tell you I don’t tend to listen to him very often. Also, don’t call me that.”

“My point is that he could tell you to jump off a cliff and you’d probably do it.” Wade explained, sitting up.

“I trust him and he wouldn’t purposefully put me in danger.”

“How do you possibly know that?”

“Maybe because he nearly died trying to bring me back after I died.” Spidey snapped, “I’m tired of people telling me what I do or don’t know. I get you guys want to keep me safe, but I can take care of myself! Why don’t you guys trust me for once?” 

**[Great, now you’ve done it.]**

**{There wasn’t even supposed to be that much angst in this fic. What the hell, bro?}**

_I know, I know, no need to remind me that I’m an idiot._

**[Well don’t just stand there, go talk to him.]**

“...Sorry, Webs, I didn’t mean to upset you. I just worry about you. I know I’ve been a smartass and a prick, but I do genuinely look up to you.” Wade moved so he could face Spidey, sitting with his legs crossed.

Spidey sighed, “I know. I just want people to stop treating me like a kid.” 

“Your word is my command, Baby Boy,” Wade didn’t miss the way Spidey tensed at the pet name this time, “and I’ll stop calling you ‘Baby Boy’ if it actually makes you uncomfortable.”

“It’s not that…”

“Pe- Spider-Man!" Star-Lord's voice suddenly came through the comms, “Bastard showed up here but they’re really fucking sneaky! I’d say even sneaker than you.”

“On it, Quill!” Spidey replied, “C’mon, Pool.” He grabbed Wade by his wrist and dragged him towards the direction of where the Guardians were. 

**{Well would you look at that.}**

**[wow.]**

Wade was no genius, but he was pretty sure something bad happened. Nebula’s arm was badly busted and malfunctioning, as it was moving on its own accord, Rocket had his leg stuck in some sort of trap and was arguing with Quill, who was wearing a cracked mask and half burned clothes. The two seemed to be arguing since Rocket was trying to shoot the device off his leg, Quill clearly trying to keep him for hurting himself. Gamora was completely knocked out, Drax was hanging from the ceiling, and Groot was legless. Mantis was trying her best to calm Rocket and Quill before someone got hurt. Nebula was the first one to notice the two standing on the rooftops. 

“The thief ran over there,” she jerked her head towards an alley.

“What about you guys?”

“We’ll be fine. Just go.”

“You heard the lady, let’s go catch ourselves a villain!” Wade took off and ran across buildings next to the alley, Spidey following close behind. 

**[Are we going to ignore that Star-Lord almost said Spider-Man’s real name?]**

**{I have no idea what you’re talking about.}**

“Seriously, you two, now is not the best time for tha-” Wade was barely caught in time by Spidey’s web shooters before he slipped off the roof.

“Pool, be carefu-” Spidey was cut off by the sound of the web holding Wade snapping.

**{[Son of a-]}**

“BITCH!” The merc yelled as he face planted onto the pavement of a nearly pitch black alleyway. He was pretty sure a good chunk of his face was broken by that. 

“Oh my god, Deadpool! Are you okay?” Spidey landed much more elegantly next to him.

“Mmph. arn’ y’ur webs sup’r str’ng ‘r s’mthing?” Wade was barely able to make out with his damaged jaw.

“They are! I mean- they should be…” Spidey looked down at the devices attached to his wrists as Wade stood up, moving his dislocated jaw around until it was fixed before pulling up his mask just enough to spit out some blood and broken teeth. He was pretty thankful that is was so dark so Webs didn't have to see his skin. 

_Wait, how good is his eyesight?_

**[Didn't he say his senses were enhanced?]**

**{Yeah, pretty sure sight is one of the senses.}**

Wade didn't get to find out whether or not Spidey saw his skin because giggles began echoing throughout the alley. The merc instinctively reached for his katana, much to Spidey’s disapproval. 

“Awww, sorry about your friend, Spider-man, though it seems like he can just walk it off~” Wade didn't miss how the new feminine voice caused Webs’ Spidey Sense to start going off. He had always been able to see those weird red and blue squiggles, even though nobody else could, not even Spidey himself. 

“Who are you?” The Arachnid called out, still not exactly sure where the voice was coming from. 

“Oh, no one special, just someone who's been trying to get your attention for a while,” The voice sounded much closer this time, “but, as it turns out, there appears to be another certain criminal that's caught your eye.”

“Listen here, unless you're the bitch who's been stealing from Iron Ass, we don't really have time to fit another villain into our very busy schedule,” Wade waved his sword around as though it helped prove his point, “Unless this is some crossover I wasn't aware about. Didn't see that in the author's summary for this fic.”

“Oh, he's a funny one! I see why you like him so much!” the woman laughed. 

“Underoos? Everything alright, kid? Did you find them?” Stark's voice came through the comms. 

As soon as Wade went to respond, a piece of the night tackled him to the ground.

“Deadpool!” Spidey yelped, clearly not expecting what was basically a shadow to hop out at them. 

They were finally able to get a good look at the woman and Wade noticed how she wore nothing but black, aside from her white hair. Hell, even the bag, which Wade assumed was full of stolen devices, was black with a white silhouette of a cat on it. She also had claws that were sticking into his sides and cutting him open. 

**{Should we be worried?}**

**[Nah, we're fine. We can't die.]**

_Yeah, but Spidey can! What if she hurts him?_

**{Then why are you just laying there letting her gut you?}**

**[Well, she's more causing us to bleed out than actually gutting us.]**

“Hey, bad kitty! No scratching people!” The claws dug into him were gone after Spidey used his webs to grab her and swung her into a brick wall nearby. To both of their surprises, she didn't seem to be in a great deal of pain like most normal people would. 

**{Probably a mutant?}**

**[Oh, definitely.]**

**{Maybe she was bitten by a radioactive cat!}**

**[... Seriously? A radioactive CAT?]**

**{What? You'll question a radioactive cat but a hot guy in spandex who was bitten by a radioactive spider and can stick to walls is one hundred percent normal for you?}**

**[Yeah, pretty much. ]**

**{Wow, ok. And I'M supposed to be the dumb one. Can you believe that shit, reader?}**

**[You ARE the dumb one, but that doesn't mean I can't have my moments.]**

“Wow, you're just like how I imagined! I've been trying to get your attention for forever! Ever since you were brought back by the Avengers. Thought stealing valuable things from Iron Man would be enough but it took weeks until you actually got involved. Had to deal with those freaks.” She nodded in the direction they came from. 

“Well, those ‘freaks’ are my friends. And so is this one,” Webs pointed at the still bleeding Deadpool, who continued to lay on the ground, “anyway, who are you and why did you want my attention so badly?”

**{Ok, story's plot is getting thick and all but are we going to ignore Spidey calling us his friend?!?}**

_He also implied we were a freak._

**[Yeah, well, you do have voices inside your head that talk to you all the time.]**

_Fair point_. 

“Name's Black Cat, Spider-Man, and I do believe I've given you quite the amount of bad luck since we've crossed paths.” Black Cat grinned, “and there's no real reason why I wanted to see you. I just really wanted to meet New York’s sweet little web swinger and my curiosity got the better of me.”

“Well, curiosity did kill the cat,” Wade huffed, struggling to stand up straight.

“But satisfaction brought it back and, I must say, I'm quite satisfied.”

“Yeah, but that isn't why you're really here, is it?” Wade raised an ‘eyebrow’, which was actually visible through his mask, “Cause if you really wanted to meet Spidey, you would've just robbed a bank or something in Queens or do what I did and figure out all his favorite spots to patrol by stalking him and then making your move when the time is right. So you were clearly here for something else, but Spidey was just a bonus for you, huh?”

“You're not as dumb as they say your are, I suppose,” For the first time that night, Black Cat's smile falters slightly, “however, I can't help but admit you're right. These devices are quite valuable, as you're already aware, but my buyer is paying me handsomely to retrieve these for him. Not entirely sure what he does with them, but I don't question it as long as I get paid.”

“How’d you get past the security? The Guardians? Two of them were raised as living weapons and the fact that you knocked out one of them doesn’t seem right with me.” Spidey crossed his arms.

“Black Cats are bad luck, remember, sweetie? All it takes to get past security and even the Avengers is strategy mixed with dumb luck,” Black Cat shrugged, leaning against the brick was she was thrown at, “it's actually very entertaining to see such powerful beings screw up over and over again. Not to mention how funny it is that I've kept you distracted from your goal of capturing me by appealing to your talkative personalities.”

The reminder that they were supposed to capture the thief actually threw the heroes off for a few seconds. She used these few seconds of confusion to use mini grappling hooks hidden in the fur of her suit and tried making a getaway.

**{She’s totally copying Spidey’s web shooters!}**

**[That’s what you’re concerned about at the moment?]**

Wade threw a knife, hoping to cut the rope, but unfortunately she caught it and threw it back, hitting him right next to his heart.

**{Hey, I thought we were good at knife things.}**

**[What don’t you understand about her being able to give us bad luck?]**

Spidey wasn’t having much luck either, as he conveniently ran out of web fluid at that exact moment so he couldn’t exactly catch her. In a matter of seconds, she disappeared into the night again, like a shadow. 

“Well, that went well.” Wade pulled the knife out of his chest. 

“That went horrible.” Spidey groaned, dragging his hands down his face.

“It’s okay, Spidey, we’ll get her next time.”

“Well, good news and bad news, everyone.” Stark’s sighed through the comms.

“What’s the good news?” Rhodes asked.

“Good news is, we probably don’t have to worry about the thief stealing from us for a while!”

“Yeah? Then what’s the bad news?” Rocket asked this time.

“Bad news is that they were able to steal enough vibranium to last them a few months.”

“It’s all my fault.”

“No it’s not-”

“I should’ve noticed what she was doing! My senses were going off the entire time! I was just too distracted!”

“Webs-”

“Now Mister Stark’s probably mad at me! What if he takes away the suit? What if-”

“SPIDEY!” Wade yelled over the hero’s ranting. 

They were in one of Wade’s safehouses since Spidey felt way too ashamed to talk to Iron Man face to face and explain to him what went wrong. He had been pacing the living room since the moment they got there, which started putting Wade on edge. Literally. He was one inch away from falling off the edge of the sofa.

“It’s not your fault and I’m sure Iron Ass isn’t mad at you. If the guardians couldn’t catch her, than how could he expect two teenagers to?”

**{Are we sure he’s also a teenager?}**

**[He sounds way too young to not be a high schooler, Stark calls him “kid” all the time, and he’s fairly small in size.]**

**{Rocket’s small in size too!}**

**[Are you really trying to compare a human with a fucking raccoon?]**

“How’d you kn- I mean- What makes you think I’m a teenager?” Spidey squeaked.

“You may have spidey sense, but not common sense, babe. Teenagers can sense other teenagers. It’s like a sixth sense for us.”

“I- You’re a teenager too?” Spidey asked, genuinely shocked.

**[Hah! See? He basically admitted it!]**

**{Ok, smartass.}**

“Yuppers, seventeen years of age!” Wade did a little bow. 

“Oh. Oh wow. Guess it’s not that weird that you hit on me then, huh?” 

“How old are you, Baby Boy?” 

“Uh, I can’t tell you.” Spidey looked away sheepishly.

“What? C’mon! I showed you mine! How about you show me yours?” Wade winked. He didn’t really care if Spidey told him his age or not, he just felt like messing around. 

* * *

> _Peter POV_

Peter fiddled his thumbs for a few moments, deciding whether or not it would be a good idea to tell the merc or not. On one hand, he trusted Deadpool enough to know he wouldn’t go out and start telling people his age. He knew for a fact that the mercenary would die for him, and he has before, but he thought about what Mr. Stark had said. Despite his good intentions, Deadpool was basically a magnet for danger. He killed for a living, no doubt he’d piss off the wrong people eventually. Mr. Stark would probably get mad too… 

_Well, Mr. Stark isn’t here… and he isn’t going to find out right? Not to mention Deadpool’s been nothing but nice. I... I trust him._

“...I’m sixteen.” 

“Sixteen!?” Deadpool suddenly jumped to his feet, “You’re actually a baby, Baby Boy! I thought you’d be eighteen or something! You’re younger than me! You’re-” 

“Yeah, yeah, I know I’m sma-”

“You’re so precious, Baby Boy!” Deadpool cupped both sides of Peter’s face, causing him to turn pink. Thank god he’s wearing leather so he can’t feel how hot my face is jesus christ-

“I- Uh, yeah.”

“You’re the rockin’ twink John Mulaney talked about!” The Merc gasped. Peter couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Yeah, sure I am, DP.”

“Well, I’m just assuming since I haven’t seen your face, so I’m basing this on your physique. So far, I like what I’m seeing.” 

This wasn't the first time Deadpool has flirted with Peter, and it definitely wouldn't be the last, but recently, the flirting made him more flustered than usual. Which was probably not good. At all. 

“I-” Peter started, but couldn't seem to find the right words. What was he supposed to say in these situations. 

Deadpool seemed to have taken the silence as rejection and removed his hands from Peter's face, much to his disappointment. 

“So, not that I don't enjoy us guys being dudes, but it's midnight and, unless you're homeschooled, you'll have school soooo…” 

“Oh, yeah, right,” Peter nodded awkwardly. Good job, Parker, you done goofed. He mentally groaned as he opened the window, “uh, Good Night, Deadpool.”

“You know, I hate it when you call me Deadpool. Makes me seem evil. ‘Dead’ has such a negative connotation. Not to mention it's had to make nicknames for. 'DP', 'Pool', and 'Dead' are such weird things to call friends.” 

Peter froze halfway through crawling out the window, “... But you're a mercenary? Killing is part of the job? ” 

“Yeah, but, I prefer ‘unalive’ to ‘dead’, ya know? Also, I haven't killed anyone in like four months, cut me some slack."

“Then what do you want me to call you?”

“...Call me Wade.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big 0w0  
> I wrote half of this while sleep deprived so I'm sorry if it's awkward  
> Especially since I'm still currently sleep deprived


	3. Not Uncomfortable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i've been gone for so long  
> i blame school for starting early

** _Peter’s POV_ **

_ “Call me Wade.” Wade. His name’s Wade, he’s seventeen (and he never fucking learned how to read) and he’s exremely protective of… well, me. This has to be a coincidence, right? _

“Spidey?”

“Webs, you okay?” Peter barely processed that Dead-  _ Wade  _ was trying to get his attention.

“Uh, yeah. I- I gotta go, bye!” He didn’t wait for a response and immediately jumped out the window.  _ Good job, Parker. Totally not suspicious at all.  _ Peter crawled through his bedroom window and instantly dropped onto the bed. 

_ “Peter, you have four unread messages from Mister Stark. I suggest responding before he flies over here and lectures you like last time.”  _ Karen kindly reminded him. She got better at recognizing when Peter was distressed and usually waited for him to calm down before letting him know he’s got messages. The only exceptions are obviously when Mister Stark calls him.

“Yeah, ok, read them please.”

“ _ Kid, are you alright? You didn’t get hurt did you?” _

_ “Peter, I’m not mad, if that’s what you’re thinking.” _

_ “Message me so I at least know you’re alright.” _

_ “Pete, text me right now or I’m assuming Deadpool kidnapped you.” _

“When was the last message sent?”

_ “About fifteen minutes.”  _

“Crap! Tell him, uh, that I’m fine, just tired.” Peter waited for Karen’s confirmation before slipping his mask off and tossing it onto his desk. The day had been a rollercoaster of emotions and all he wanted to do was  _ sleep _ . Fortunately, he rested easily that night.

  
  
  


“Peter? What’s this?” The hero looked up to see Aunt May holding a familiar blue form.

“Oh, we have a field trip next week Friday.” Peter mumbled, eating the rest of his Reeses’ Puffs. 

“To Stark Industries?” May sounded very amused, “A building you visit every other day?”

“Yeah, I know, ironic isn’t it?” 

“So, how’s it going to be touring what’s basically become your second home at this point? You gonna show the class your bedroom?” 

“Ha ha, very funny.” Peter laughed humorlessly, placing his bowl in the washing machine. “Alright, see ya M-”

“Hey, get back here.” May grabbed him by his backpack to keep him from running off. “I haven’t signed the permission slip yet! You do want to go, don’t you?”

“...I guess. It’ll be better than having to do homework or stay home all day.” 

“Exactly,” May nodded as she signed the paper, handing it to Peter once she was done, “Have a good day at school, hun.”

“Thanks, May! See you tonight!”

Peter’s day went by fairly uneventful for the most part. He had some problems with Flash, but apparently Wade scared him enough that he never went on for over a minute, almost like he was scared Wade would just show up. 

Wade hadn’t made an appearance yet but Peter wasn’t sure if he could really face him at the moment. He wasn't even sure if his suspicions were true, it was just the possibility that scared him. The idea that not only was one of his best friends from  _ school  _ was a reformed  _ killer _ , but the fact that Wade could possibly piece together that Peter's Spider-Man and he'd definitely be upset. 

Though, if he  _ was _ Deadpool, it'd explain why Wade had some fascination with Spider-Man. Still, he’d hate to make Wade mad or disappointed.

"Hey, Petey." He also hated how his senses never picked up Wade because he isn’t a threat, so he startled him ninety percent of the time.

“H-hey, Wade. What’s up?” Peter spun around, laughing nervously. To his surprise, Wade didn’t seem to be in that good of a mood. He wasn’t anywhere as cheerful than usual. Most people wouldn’t notice, as he had a mask on almost 24/7, but Peter can easily tell based on his body language.

“Honestly, the past twenty-four hours have been pretty shit. I was gonna ask if you wanted to hang out but then I remembered you’ve got that stupid Stark Industries shit going on. So, wanna just dip?” He asked.

“Dip? As in skipping class? Wade, I can’t just ditch school!” 

“C’mon, Petey, it’s almost the end of the day anyway, just once class can’t be that bad! Plus, you’re a  _ ‘good kid’  _ and probably won’t even get in trouble for it. You telling me P.E. is  _ that _ important for a skinny kid like you?” Wade scoffed.

He wasn’t wrong, Peter had to admit. He wouldn’t get in trouble since he’s ahead in all his classes and he’s more fit than basically everyone in the school. Still, he couldn’t really excuse skipping class.

“I… I don’t know, Wade… Wait, how do you know my schedule?” 

“How could I not, Petey? Gotta make sure my Petey-Pie stays safe.” He cooed, however his voice still lacked in excitement. 

Against even his own wishes, Peter finally said, “Okay, fine-”

“Yay!” Wade’s attitude did a 180 as he picked Peter up and spun while holding him close. “Let’s go! I say we go get Mexican. I’m starving.” 

“Didn’t you just have lunch?” 

“You say that like I actually eat in front of anyone aside from you, Ned, and MJ.” He shrugged, which Peter honestly believed. He was extremely self conscious about his skin after the incident, that and it would often hurt him. 

“Yeah, alright. Let’s-” Peter was grabbed by his hand and pulled out of the building by Wade before he could finish.

  
  
  
  


“God, I love these.” Wade said in between tacos being shoved into his mouth. They were at the only Mexican restaurant Wade felt comfortable enough to eat without his mask on. The more Peter watched him, the more he began to notice the similarities between his friend and the Merc with a mouth. They had the same sense of humor, the same behavior, the same interests, even the same taste in Mexican food.

“Yeah, I can tell.” Peter chuckled, finishing up his torta.

“Thanks for coming with me, I know how much you didn’t wanna skip school. Life’s just been a bit sucky lately so I thought this would lift my spirits.”

“Has it?”

“Oh, definitely.” Wade grinned.

“So, what exactly has been upsetting you?” Peter asked quietly, already knowing the answer.

“...I think I upset a friend from work,” He sighed, “Not sure what exactly I did, but I wanna apologize at least.”

“Well… I’m sure they’re not actually mad, maybe something else made him upset?”

“I dunno. If the author’s nice enough, maybe he’ll let me know what happened.” Wade shook his head, already wanting to change the subject, “UH, anyway, now that we’re done, wanna head to the park or something?” 

Peter smiled, “sure, Wade.”

After paying for the food, the teens headed out and started having a stupid argument.

“No, it wouldn’t, Wade!”

“Petey, Sweetie, listen, if the elevator goes up, that means it’s worthy! It’s basic math.”

“This literally has NOTHING to do with math. It’s an elevator! It can’t be worthy of anything.”

“That’s what you think.” Wade booped Peter’s nose affectionately, “I believe anything can be worthy. Like you’d definitely be worthy.”

“Yeah, I highly doubt that,” Pete snorted.

“What do you mean? Of course you’re worthy! I’m pretty sure it’s a tag in AO3 for a reason.”

“I wouldn’t be though. I’m... “

“An amazing human being? The perfect friend? An Angel? My favorite person? I could go on, Pete.” Wade patted him on his back, his words causing the hero to flush.

“Wade-” Peter mildly hated that he could tell that his friend was grinning when he saw him blush.

“You’re incredible, Petey, really. I don’t know what I’ll have to do to prove it, but whatever it is, I’ll do it.” He nearly whispered. “Truth is… I love you, Peter Parker.”

_ Is this really about to happen? What kind of freaky fanfic am I in? _ Peter chose not to think about it too much as he tugged down Wade’s mask. He was scared that the merc(?) would move away after one of his only line of defense was move, making his skin visible, but he only flinched a little before moving closer. It was almost perfect.

If it wasn’t for the explosion a block away interrupting them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu  
> I don't usually write romance so i'm sorry if it's bAD  
> also, sorry it's short  
> promise the next one will be longer


	4. Talk Too Much!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back uwu  
> also I'm probably gonna be naming all chapters after song names/lyrics from now on :)  
> This one's Talk Too Much by COIN

**_ Wade’s POV _ **

  
“What the hell was that?” Wade instinctively held Peter closer, the loud noise startling both of them. He also immediately pulled his mask back up.

  
**{That was the sound of the Author deciding to be a little bitch.}**

**[Can we fight him after we get Pete to safety and figure out what the hell is going on?]**

  
“Ya know, I’m thinkin’ about it.” Wade growled, “Alright, Petey, I’m gonna get you outta he-” Mid sentence, Peter pulled himself out of Wade’s hold, surprising him since he was pretty sure he was holding him pretty tightly.

  
“We need to go help! What if there were people trapped in a building or something?” 

  
“Petey, it’s okay, I’m sure the fire department can go get them out-” Wade tried grabbing Peter’s wrist to keep him from running towards an explosion.

  
“What if they don’t get there in time? We’re already here! We can help!” He insisted as he was able to free himself from Wade’s grasp and ran towards the building, disappearing after a group of people ran by him.

  
“Peter!” Wade ran after him, only to jump when another explosion startled him.

**{We need to save Petey’s ass!}**

**[No, we need to focus on slaughtering the person who’s setting these off!]**

_Shut up shut up shut up-_ Wade knocked his head, trying to ignore the voices and focus. _What would Spidey do?_

  
**[Focus on saving the people? I don’t know?]**   
**{Ask him yourself?}**

  
“You two are useless!” Wade groaned as he saw Tony Stark himself fly by towards the building. “Guess that this counts as an Avengers level threat.”   
Tony froze when he heard Wade and flew over to him.

  
“Hey, kid, get outta here! It’s dangerous!” 

“Nice to see you too, Iron Ass.” Wade said, causing Tony to freeze. 

“Deadpool?” 

“In the disgusting flesh.” Wade nodded, taking off a glove and shaking his hand.

“You’re… you’re a kid?” 

“We can talk later, any idea what the hell just happened?” Wade waved off his question.

“Uh, right, we’re not completely sure what happened? All we know is that there were bombs planted for some reason? These were company buildings too so we’re getting them out of there. Got your suit?” Tony asked, tossing Wade an earpiece so they could communicate

“I just got out of school... obviously I have my suit, I don’t go anywhere without it.” He said, already digging into his backpack. “Also, Petey ran towards the buildings.”

“He did WHAT?!” The Avenger didn’t wait for a response as he flew towards the building.

**{Well, this’ll be fun.}**

**[Yayyyyy. Well, you know what we say.]**

“Maximum effort.” Wade grunted as he ducked into an alley to slip into his costume.

“Help! Please!” A woman cried from inside the building. It didn’t take Wade much effort to make his way in. 

“Never fear, your friendly neighborhood Pool-Guy is here!” He announced, helping the lady from the giant debris that stuck her to the ground.

“Stop stealing my brand, ‘Pool.” A familiar voice said behind him. Wade turned, expecting to see his favorite red and blue clad hero, only to see he was in a completely different suit that had black instead of his familiar blue. 

“Hey, from what I see, you’re stealing MY brand! Red and Black was my theme first, Spidey.” The merc faked offense as Spidey took the injured woman out of his arms. 

“Fight me, also, I thought it looked cool," Spidey mumbled. "Anyway, there's probably a ton of people stuck under rubble around here. You get them out and I'll take them to safety."

"That's good and all, but how am I supposed to find them all in this mess?" Spidey thought for a second before mumbling something. After a moment, a tiny spider drone peeled from the spider emblem on his suit.

"That's Spider-Bro. He'll help you locate other people stuck in the debris by shining a bright blue light on it. I'll take this lady to the paramedics, you do the searching." Wade was surprised by how quickly Spidey formulated a plan but he immediately followed his instructions, using Spider-Bro to locate people and handing them to Spidey, who would immediately take them to the paramedics outside. 

Every once in a while, Wade would notice one of the original Avengers running around inside, which confused him greatly. Sure, a building explosion wasn't good but didn't seem like a thing Earth's mightiest heroes would go out of their way to assist in. 

**{Except our dear ol' Spidey of course~}**

" _Deadpool_!" Cap's voice startled Wade out of his thoughts, " _what are you doing here?"_

"I was in the neighborhood when this happened. Thought I'd help out," Wade replied, "Now _**I**_ get to ask a question! What are **_you_** doing here?" 

_"We were following a lead pertaining to the stolen vibranium, but this building exploded nearby and we weren't just going to ignore it._ " 

"You realize this was probably a distraction, right?"

_"... Yes, but people needed immediate help. Now, get back to work."_

"Aye aye, captain!" Wade quickly saluted him, despite knowing he couldn’t see him. It didn't take long for the building to be evacuated, due to the fact that eight super humans were helping out. They left it up to the fire department to solve the fire problem since none of them had ways of putting it out.

**[Well, a superhuman senior citizen, a multi trillionaire or whatever, a super spy, a guy who really likes bows, the Jolly green giant, a literal god, a freak (that's us), and a cutie in spandex.]**

**{Earth's Mightiest heroes, everyone!}**

“Alright, enough, you two,” Wade scolded aloud, causing the Avengers, aside from Spider-Man, to give him a weird look.

“Anyway,” Tony rolled his eyes at the merc, “The cops will probably want to know what the hell happened so I nominate Cap to do the talking while I have a talk with Spider-Brat.” 

“Mr. Stark-”

“Ah ah ah, there’s no debating this. Let’s go,” He said, grabbing Spider-Man and flying off with him, out of ear range from the rest.

**{Aw, poor Spidey Baby…}**

**[Wonder what Stark’s mad about this time.]**

_Hmm, he probably snuck out of school to get here, that’s probably it. Imagine goodie goodie Spidey skipping class._

“OH SHIT, PETER!” Wade exclaimed, The Avengers turning to him with concern.

“What about Peter?” Clint asked. 

“He was around here when the bomb went off! He ran towards the building to help everyone! He might be hurt!”

“You now just realized that!?” Nat hissed, reaching up to touch her ear piece. “Stark, Deadpool said Peter was around the building when it exploded…. Uh-huh… alright, got it.”

“Is he okay?”

“Oh, yeah he’s fine. He’s probably in trouble for skipping class but he’s safe. Helped some people get out from under the debris too. Good kid, that one.”Wade let out a loud sigh, thankful that his friend hadn’t gotten hurt. It was his fault he was probably gonna get yelled at by Iron Dick. 

  
Wade decided to stick around while the cops were around, just so then the media can’t blame him for the bombs. If Wade was even in the area of a crime or seen helping out, he was usually accused of it. However, sticking around and confirming things with the police has been helping since it’ll be obvious he was ‘friendly’ with the Avengers. That’s not to say the media won’t accuse him at all, but the possibility is lowered.

“Hey, Wade,” Spidey mumbled after he landed next to the merc, “You alright?”

“Yeah, I’m all good, Baby boy. How about you?” 

Spidey shrugged, “I’m alright. Mr. Stark wasn’t very happy with me getting out of class to be here. Still, I don’t regret it.” 

“Ooo~ Bad boy spidey! Me likey!” Wade joked, batting his eyes at the hero.

“Pfft, sure, Wade.” 

“... hey, can we talk serious talk real quick?” Wade asked quietly. 

“Yeah, what’s up?”

“...Were you mad at me last night?” He asked. Spidey’s eyes widened almost comically.

“No! I just- I, uh- I just wasn’t expecting you to reveal your name to me, that’s all,” The hero replied, but Wade could sense something was off.

“Please, tell me the truth. I didn’t make you uncomfortable or something did I? If I ever take things too far, you have the right to tell me, you know.”

“No, it’s just… I got scared, that’s all. You’re pretty serious about keeping your identity hidden so…”

“Oh, there’s no need to worry about that, baby boy,” Wade shook his head, gently cupping Spider-Man’s masked cheeks, “I told you because I trust you! Superhero teens have to stick together, right?”

“... yeah, right… Anyway, I should probably go now… I’ll see you later?”

“Of course! Bye-bye sweetie pie!” Wade waved at him before the hero swung away, vanishing into the busy city. 

* * *

It had been a week since Wade had seen Spidey. Well, that was kind of a lie, he saw him on the news due to the meetings all the Avengers have been having. Aside from that, Spidey had seemingly vanished. He had a feeling he got grounded by Iron Dick.

**[Am I the only one who finds it funny that Spider-Man might be grounded?]**

**{Yes, cause it's sad! We hardly get to see his ass!}**

“You’re both insufferable.” Wade rolled his eyes, sitting on the bleachers in the gym. He had papers saying he didn’t have to join the others but it didn’t matter since he was probably the most fit person in the class. Instead he wrote essays on whatever he wanted, usually essays about sports, but the Teacher didn’t care much. Right now, he was writing an essay about Vibranium. 

Stark had been in touch about it, even if he wasn’t really allowed in the meetings. He had been called down to the office on Friday and was honestly surprised to see Tony there. He hadn’t told him his name or what school he went to so he assumed he had guessed based on whatever Pete told him about his friends at school. Despite him, Ned, and MJ being his best friends, they had never actually met the Avengers or been to the facility (At least he hadn’t as Wade Wilson, but he definitely had as Deadpool). All Tony said after he had been called down was a simple ‘hello’ and handed him a letter, saying “Don’t want it getting lost in the mail”. The typical Tony Stark charm was gone and he left almost immediately so Wade obviously knew something was wrong but he kind of didn’t care since he hardly got along with the guy.

The letter basically told him the status of the stolen vibranium, that there haven’t been any more break-ins but he needs to keep an eye out, that he’s still allowed to come over this week Friday but only if he promises to literally leave his weapons at the door, that they’ll most likely have a chat about his secret identity along with Peter’s safety, and that he must burn the letter after reading it. 

**{Speaking of Pete, we haven’t seen him in a while}**

**[He might be in trouble too. We did kinda tell the Avengers he skipped classes. Plus Stark knows about us being Deadpool so he probably grounded him even more]**   
**Alright relax, the man’s not his dad. Wade scoffed at the idea, let’s get back to the task at hand.**

All the talk about Vibranium had him curious about the special metal, which is why he was making an essay about it in the first place. He also looked up some random scientists or company owners who seemed interested in obtaining it but none of them seemed too threatening. Dr. Curt Connors, Norman Ozborn (Spidey doesn’t like him), Doctor Otto Octavius(Pete adores him), Phineas Mason, some nobody named Quinten Beck who was fired from SI a while ago, Norton G. Fester, Wilson Fisk (Spidey didn’t like him either and neither did Wade), Miles Warren, and Gerald Stone. The only ones that concerned him were Fisk and Osborn but only because Spidey had some good reasons for not liking them.

“What ya doin’, Wade?” the voice startled him out of his thoughts, looking up to see Vanessa. He had apparently been so wrapped up in his notes that he was staring at the picture of that Beck guy.

“Oh, hey ‘Nessa. I’m just writing my paper, ya know, like always.”

“That doesn’t look like it. I didn’t know writing a paper on vibranium requires you writing down every suspicious thing those men have ever done on sticky notes,” She teased, a knowing look in her eyes. She was one of the only few people who knew about Wade’s… expertise. She was second and last after Weasel… well perhaps not last now that Tony Stark knew. He had told her after he was late to one too many dates with even more flesh wounds than usual. 

**[She was always too observant of use]**

**{Yeah well she did manage to help us with jobs by basically being out gal in the chair, even after we broke up}**

_Yeah, we haven’t had many jobs recently, have we?_

**{[Not after Spidey]}**

“Can you keep a secret?” Wade winked.

“That’s a pretty dumb question and you know it,” she grinned

“Well, I’m not sure if you’ve heard, but there’s been warehouses full of tech stuff and somebody’s been stealing from them. Iron ass and the Avengers have been trying to find them and I’m kinda trying to see any suspicious people.

“Why would the Avengers bother with some guys robbing from a warehouse? Seems like something Spider-Man would deal with.”

“That’s what I thought at first too, but then it was found out that all the warehouses contain vibranium-”

“-The strongest metal on Earth…”

“Exactly! That metal is unbelievably powerful. We can’t get it into the wrong hands. And, get this, it’s only one person robbing these places! Some chick named Black Cat managed to not only get past high end security systems, and numerous guards, but she managed to get past The Guardians!”

“Who’s the Guardians?” 

“Oh, a group of reformed Alien criminals that decided to help out during The Battle of Earth.” Wade shrugged simply.

“Right, okay,” Vanessa kind of laughed, “So, who’s your top most suspicious people? I can get some info on them for you if you’d like. I know how bad you are at it.” 

“What?!” Wade gasped loudly in offense, “You seriously think I’m bad at gathering info? I am amazing at it! How’d you think I found Francis?” 

“By threatening people with a gun?” 

“It worked, didn’t it!?”

“It did take you a while though-”

“Ms. Carlysle! Stop bothering Wilson and get back to your workout!” The gym teacher’s voice echoed in the gym, causing everyone to turn in their direction. Wade instinctively moved his mask to cover his face more and tightened his hoodie strings.

**{Great, now everyone’s looking at us}**

**[We’re a one-man freak-show to them, of course they’re looking at us! Why else would they?]**

**{It’s definitely not for our rugged good looks}**

Those thoughts only made him slide down his seat a little. Vanessa looked down at Wade quickly, noticing his very obvious distress and scowled at the students staring. Most of them went back to work but few did keep looking at them. She quickly leaned over, tugging on his mask enough to reveal scarred skin, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.  
“Ignore them, Red. And I mean those two,” she said, tapping his head, “Those kids I can hurt, but I can’t fight your brain. But seriously, ignore them, they’re dumbasses. And send me those names, I’ll help you out.”

“Yeah.. thanks ‘Nessa.”

“I’ll see you later, Wade,” She gave him a soft smile before walking off.

* * *

Peter’s POV

Ok so maybe Peter was actively avoiding Deadpool AND Wade. Wade was easy. He just had to pretend to be grounded or busy and it worked. They didn’t even have classes close to each other anyway so it was rare they even saw each other anyway. Deadpool was hard though. He showed up at all their typical patrol spots and restaurants. He wasn’t allowed to Spider-Man unless it was an emergency and it had to be after school so he wasn’t able to even pop in and tell him. Still, he felt bad about what happened between him and Wade. He had literally confessed to Pete but he never responded. He still didn’t know what to respond with.

“Are you still thinking about Wade?” MJ asked, not looking up from her phone as they walked to the train station.

“Uh, yeah, it’s just complicated, ya know?” Peter chuckled nervously.

“Seriously, you need to talk to him. Drawing this out any longer is gonna make me punch a wall. You either like him or you don’t.”

“It’s not that simple, MJ-”

“How is it not?” Her eyes darted to him, though her head didn’t move.

“He’s… I dunno how to say this…”

“Just say it,” She rolled her eyes. 

After looking around quickly, Peter grabbed her shoulder and tugger her towards him, leaning in next to her ear, “I think he’s Deadpool.” 

After a moment of silence, she looked at him, “So? Didn’t you say you liked Deadpool?”

“As a friend, MJ! Plus, I didn’t even know Deadpool was a teenager until a few nights ago! Plus, if they really are the same person, I feel bad hiding my identity from him! I can’t tell Wade to keep him and Blind Al safe and I can’t tell Deadpool because a lot of dangerous people go after him and they might use him to get to me!!”

“Then don’t tell him until you feel comfortable enough? If Deadpool hasn’t asked Spider-Man for his identity, I’m guessing it’s because he doesn’t care who you are under the mask. Wade Wilson likes _**you**_ , Peter Parker, not Spider-Man. I’m sure he would understand why you hide your identity, considering he’s doing the same to you.”

“Yeah… yeah, you’re right. I’ll talk to him after the Fieldtrip tomorrow.”

“Promise?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Promise.”

Peter joined MJ on the rest of the way home, feeling uncomfortable with the idea that she suggested taking the train alone. Sure, he knew she could take care of herself but it still scared him, especially with some crazy person on the loose with vibranium. Once she was home safe, he walked back and took a train to Manhattan. The trip was honestly unnecessary, but he felt like checking in with the Avengers. He knew everyone was in a bad mood so he thought that maybe they’d need their spirits lifted. 

He was only a block away from the building when his spidey senses kicked in. At that moment, his phone buzzed, showing a notification that there was a supposed robbery in process a few blocks past the Tower. Not long ago, Peter had Ned help him create an app that warned him of crimes in the areas around him. It was pretty nifty. Peter sighed and ran off in the direction of the robbery. He knew he wasn’t allowed to be Spider-Man unless it was an emergency, but he was already close by!  
He made his way into a nearby alley and slipped on his mask, connecting to police radios from within the area.

_“Requesting backup on a robbery in progress, Hell’s Kitchen, 46th and 9th at the Jazz Club. Robbers are armed and have hostages.”_

Peter hated dealing with hostage situations. He was terrified of messing up and getting someone hurt. Finding a vent outside the building, he managed to sneak in without alerting anyone, including the cops. Well, almost.

_“Peter, you have a call incoming on the direct Spider-Man line. I believe it’s a detective from the NYPD. Shall I answer?”_

After the Battle of Earth, Peter had given the NYPD a way of contacting him through the direct Spider-Man line, allowing him to be called to action without them being able to trace it back to him. If they do try, it’ll just go back to Mr. Stark.

“Uh, yeah sure..” Peter agreed hesitantly since he hadn’t gotten any calls from it yet.

 _“Hello, is this Spider-Man?”_ A female voice asked.

“Yep, this is your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man speaking! Who do I have the pleasure of talking to right now?” Pete asked, making his voice a bit rougher than usual.

_“My name is Detective Yuri Watanabe. You gave me a phone saying this was a direct line to you a little while ago?”_

“Oh yeah, I remember you! Has anybody told you you’re kinda scary?”

_“Not as bluntly as you just did, no. Anyway, I’m calling because I think I spotted a red and black blur crawl into the vents of the Jazz Club in Hell’s Kitchen that’s currently being robbed. Am I correct in believing it’s you?”_

“Well, I’m not the only red and black hero in New York-”

_“No offence to your buddy, but Deadpool isn’t exactly a hero-”_

“But yes it was me! Thought the black looked cool.”

“ _Well, I’m going to politely ask you to not interfere. This is a hostage situation and you could easily cause somebody to get killed if they as much as spot you. So get out of there now or I’ll arrest you myself.”_

“No!” Peter said a bit too loudly. He looked down some cracks through the vents, seeing someone with a gun looking around suspiciously but he quickly shrugged it off. Peter sighed in relief, “Please, Detective, I can help!”

“ _Absolutely no-”_

“Detective Watanabe, please, I might be able to do this without anyone getting hurt… well, aside from the robbers. No officer or hostage has to risk their life. If as much as one person gets hurt, I’ll willingly let myself be arrested and you can reveal my identity to the public. Just let me try, okay?”

There was a moment of silence on the phone before the Detective let out a long sigh, _“... just Yuri is fine. Alright, I’ll accept your deal but this won’t happen again, understand?”_

“Yes, Detect- er, Yuri!”

“Right… don’t make me regret this.” Yuri grumbled before she hung up. With that, Peter got to work. There were a dozen guys in total inside the bar, all armed with guns and four of them having knives in their pockets. They had masks but they were just the typical ski masks. He managed to web up two onto the ceiling but the space wasn’t too big and they kept on walking back and forth.

Most of them were in the stage room rather than the bar area so Peter was able to deal with the remaining two bar guys pretty quickly. First thing he did was steal and break their guns and web up their mouths so it made dealing with them easy. There was a dark curtain separating the two areas so it was only a matter of time before the others noticed it was too quiet. Thankfully, the hostages were smart enough to be quiet and not yell or something so they didn’t draw any attention to themselves. Peter quietly gestured for them to leave, whispering to them, “Make sure they know there’s still hostages here.”

He used the vents to make his way inside the other room, spotting the remaining eight. Three of them were talking quietly to each other, almost angrily.

“Hey, Karen, heighten my hearing would you? I wanna hear what those three are saying.” 

“This wasn’t supposed to happen!” Guy one said.

“Yeah, I didn’t sign up for this! We agreed to a quick robbery not whatever this is! Now they got the whole building surrounded by the fuzz!” Guy two agreed.

“Listen, I don’t wanna be in this situation either but you don’t see me complainin’ about it!” Guy three hissed, “This job’s paying good, alright? Big Man’s offern’ us a lot to get him here, alright? Once that red spandex wearing bastard’s here, we can tie him up and leave to get paid, got it?” Red spandex wearing bastard? That’s what they call Peter every once in a while! So… they did this all for him? Peter frowned, ducking back into the bar room while still listening in.

“How do we even know he’ll be here?”

“He’s been protecting this city, hasn’t he? Been saving people from burning buildings and stopping petty theft. Now hush before-” Everyone in the room jumped at the sound of a class hitting the ground and shattering.

“What the hell are they doin’ over there? You,” Guy three gestured at the guy closest to the bar, “Check up on them, wouldja?” The man nodded, disappearing behind the curtain… and didn’t come back. Only the sound of a gun dropping and a grunt. Before anyone could react, the entire stage room went dark. The hostages took this as a chance to find their way out, the opening curtain letting light in every once in a while but it didn’t matter. The robbers were dropping like flies in the dark, only the sounds of pained grunts and hard thuds, which were assumedly punches. 

Once the lights were back on, Spidey was panting heavily in the middle of the room, looking around at the unconscious robbers around him. He honestly felt like he only took down a couple of the ones that were actually there but he didn’t think about it too much since he knew for a fact that they were unconscious so it didn’t matter whether he knocked them out or not. They could’ve ended up fighting each other for all he knew.

Peter helped a couple of people make it out who didn’t already. He was about ready to call it a day when he heard crying behind him, turning around to see Guy three standing on the stage, gun in hand, aiming it at a crying woman’s head. 

“Hey, put the gun down-”

“Or what? Everyone knows you couldn’t kill anyone! Now leave before I put a bullet in her head!” He shoved the barrel of the gun roughly against her temple, causing her to cry out in a panic.

“C-c’mon, man, let’s talk about this, yeah?” Peter nervously held out his hands in surrender. 

“There’s nothing to talk about. I’m walking outta here or she dies, end of story,” Guy three spat.

“What were you guys here for? It definitely wasn’t to take the money from here. You could’ve gone to a bank, so why a Jazz Club, especially since I didn’t even see anyone taking money.”

“Who cares? That’s not important anymore,” Guy three growled, slowly moving towards backstage left.

“You were here for me, weren’t you? Why? What does your boss want with me?” Peter tried, hoping to distract him enough so he lets his guard down. 

“You? You thought this was all for you? Here’s a few lessons, kid! First, don’t be sticking your nose where it don’t belong unless ya wanna end up with you head on a stick. And second,” He slowly began to move the gun towards the back of her head, making it impossible for Spidey to web it out of his hand, “We were here for someone who’s costume is actually red and black. Some say he can take a beating and still show up a few days later. Heard rumors that said an entire building fell on him and was pronounced dead only he came back not too long after.”

Is… is he talking about Deadpool? “Who are you talking about?”

“Lesson number three,” Peter could hear the sound of the gun cocking behind her head, “people die when you talk too mu-” out of nowhere, a baton flew out from behind the curtain, hitting the thug on the side of the head hard, knocking him out instantly. 

“Lesson number three,” A man in an oddly fancy looking suit and a mask walked out onto the stage, picking up the baton with one hand and picking up the gun with the other, “Don’t watch the mouth, watch the hands,” He said, turning to Peter, staring at him directly into the eyes. The man pulled out the magazine and tossed both parts of the gun at Peter, “Gun’s empty. Plus, he was holding the gun wrong. None of these men have ever held a real gun before, it was all for intimidation. They never planned on hurting anybody, judging by how much his hand was shaking from fear. Hell, his finger wasn’t even on the trigger.”

Both Peter and the women were silently staring at this guy before she weakly said, “y-you…”

  
“Yeah, it’s me, now get on out, okay? And let the cops know we’re done here. Spider-Man?” The man turned to said hero, gesturing for him to follow him out. Peter didn’t move for a second before nodding and following the man backstage, where they found a way out onto the roof. On their way up, Peter received a call.

“ _Spider-Man, this is Yuri… thanks for your help. Even if they were dumb enough to not bring loaded guns, there was no way we could’ve known. I owe you one.”_

“No problem, Detective! Sounds like the start of a beautiful friendship! Call me anytime.”

“ _Don’t count on it. I’ll probably just call you to check things that are slightly suspicious but don’t get too excited, most of them are false alarms.”_

“Does this make me an honorary cop? Does that make me Cop-Man? No, Cop-Spider? Spider-Police? Police-Man? Spider-Cop? Spider-Cop! I like the sound of that one!”

“ _... You know most of my men complain about you because they think you’re too reckless but that isn’t true. You’re just childish,_ ” She said but there was no malice, only what Peter could assume was a hint of humor, _“Anyway, thanks, I’ll call you if we ever need help. Goodbye._ ” 

“Who was that?” The man asked the moment Yuri hung up

“Her name’s Detective Yuri Wata- wait a minute, who are you?!”

The man cocked his head at him before seemingly reaching a realization, “Oh, right, I’m not wearing my actual costume. Hi,” He held out his hand for Peter to shake, “I’m The Devil of Hell’s Kitchen or, as some people prefer to call me, Daredevil.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been busy watching Daredevil and stuff and I'm absolutely smitten  
> I love him so now we having team red  
> But this will still be Spideypool centric


	5. It's the Angel of Death and he said "What's up?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's song title is based on "I've Got Some Falling to Do" from Lemon Demon  
> also, I see some of ya'll referring to me as "Author" lol just call me Lune

**_Peter’s POV_ **

“Daredevil? Seriously? Why are you wearing…  _ that _ then?” Peter gestured to his fancy suit.

“Well, I wasn’t exactly planning on getting wrapped up in this or anything at all while the sun’s still up. I don’t exactly keep my suit handy.” He shrugged.

“Well…. Yeah that makes sense. I can’t believe I’ve actually got the chance to  **_see_ ** you in real life!” Pete grinned under his mask, noticing how Daredevil smirked slightly.

“Heh, yeah… So, do you mind if I ask you something?” DD waited for Pete to nod before continuing, “What’s been going on with the Avengers? I’ve heard some stuff about robberies at warehouses? Sorry I couldn’t be there, I’ve been a bit busy. Plus, it all happened out of my territory so I didn’t hear much about it until later.”

“Well, so far all we know is that a robber has been stealing from warehouses full of alien and advanced tech, along with vibranium. We don’t know why but she’s gotten away with enough vibranium to last her months. She’s working for someone but she never explicitly said who.” 

“Vibranium… that’s the stuff Captain America’s shield is made of, right?” 

Peter nodded, “Yeah, it’s the strongest metal on Earth, but it can be forged into all kinds of things. It can be sewn into clothes to make them completely bulletproof and it can be used to make some powerful weapons. Like, that Black Panther guy? His suit’s made entirely out of vibranium.”

“... What’s her name? The thief I mean.”

“Real name? No idea. She calls herself ‘Black Cat’, though. Black suit, pure white long hair, probably as flexible as me, domino mask, and pretty sharp claws. They’re not real claws but they still hurt.”

Peter heard Daredevil mumble something about colors as he tapped his finger against his temple, like how people with glasses tap the side of their glasses in thought. After a few moments, Daredevil looked back up towards him.

“Okay, do you have a way for me to contact you? I can help you track her down.”

“I appreciate the offer, but that sounds like something you should offer to the Avengers-”

“Well, I’m offering  **_you_ ** ,” Daredevil cut him off, “I don’t know the Avengers but I trust you. Plus, I’m not a fan of the idea that basically assisting them in any way makes you an Avenger.”

“Ok, fine, but you have to promise not to go after Black Cat if you find her, okay? Let the Avengers deal with it. Even if you only work with me, they’re still my team. Any information you have, take it to either me or the Avengers Tower.”

“Okay, deal. So, about contacting you…”

“Oh, right!”

* * *

  
  


**_???’s POV_ **

_ “Earlier today, a Jazz Club in Hell’s Kitchen was targeted by a group of twelve ‘armed’ robbers who took everyone in the building, including the staff and performers, hostage. Surprisingly, the situation was over in only about fifteen minutes! Witnesses claim that the robbers were taken down by none other than New York’s very own Spider-Man, who managed to get everyone out without any casualties. One witness claims that Spider-Man wasn’t alone, having been assisted by The Devil of Hell’s Kitchen himself, Daredevil. By the time Police arrived on the scene, the two vigilantes had already vanished. We managed to get a few words from Detective Yuri Watanabe-”  _

“So… the Devil’s now friends with Spider-Man?”

“It appears so,” Black Cat shrugged, peering over at him, still facing the T.V. screen.

“That’s going to make things a lot harder. Those fools were meant to lure in the target, not get taken out by Spider-Man and Daredevil. Maybe I should’ve gotten professionals on the job.”

“Well, they were expendable anyway,” Black Cat scoffed, “I can do it if you’d like~”

“No, the Avengers have to know about you by now judging by how you had a run in with Spider-Man and Deadpool, along with those alien freaks. You’d be in too much danger. Stay hidden for a bit longer, understand?”

“... of course. So who, then?”

“That man you’ve been spying on, bring him here. He might be useful for this little mission.”

“Must I remind you that he has no powers or any fighting skill?”

“Of course not, he serves another purpose. For the fighting part, I’m sure that our ‘sponsor’ would happily give us someone to help with our little… problem.”

“I’ll be right on it, Doctor.”

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


**_Peter’s POV_ **

“Peter, wake up!” Aunt May’s voice jolted the teen awake, “did you forget the field trip today? You’re going to be late!”

“Ugh… do I  **_have_ ** to go? I’m tired and stuff.”

“And who’s fault is that?” May teased, tossing a pillow at Peter’s face, “That’s what happens when you stay up so late on a call with Ned and MJ.”

“You heard that?”

“I heard  _ everything _ . Now get dressed because I’m not gonna let you stay just because you thought it was a good idea to stay up all night,” May clapped her hands loudly to try and wake him up more before walking out of the room.

Reluctantly, Peter forced himself out of bed, regretting every life choice up till that moment. He wasn’t sure if there was a dress code for the field trip so he just threw on his usual outfit, which was literally any comfortable shirt, jeans, and a hoodie. Aunt May rushed him out before he could even manage to get some type of breakfast, tossing a few granola bars at him.

“Hurry up, you’ll be late! The bus leaves in five minutes!” At that, Peter decided on a better way to get to the trip.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


“Where’s Peter?” MJ asked Ned, who was saving a seat next to him for said teenager.

“I don’t know? I texted him half an hour ago but he never responded! He didn’t even read the message!”

“Fine, I’ll call him,” MJ huffed, pulling out her phone. After a few seconds, Peter actually picked up. 

“Uh, hey, what’s up?”

“Where are you? We’re leaving in, like, two minutes! If you’re late, we’ll just leave without you.”

“Yeah, sorry, I woke up late. Just tell them to go without me, I’ll meet you guys there.” Peter said, the sound of strong wind coming from his end of the call.

“Peter, don’t be stupid, how do you even plan on getting there in time?” 

“Well, you know, I’ll just find a way to  **_swing_ ** in on time,” Peter emphasized. 

“...oh, okay, I got you. Will you be there before us?”

“No idea, but hopefully I will be just so I can look cool.”

“Good luck on the looking cool part. See ya there, Pete,” MJ scoffed, hanging up before turning to Mrs. Dixon, “Excuse me, miss, but Peter said he woke up late so he’ll meet us at the building. He doesn’t want everyone to be held back just because he couldn’t get out of bed.”

“Well, is he sure he can make it? I know he can’t exactly drive yet,” Dixon frowned.

“Yeah, he’s sure. He’s on his way over already.”

“Hmmm, okay then,” She nodded to the bus driver, who immediately began driving. MJ quickly managed to sit down next to Ned, sliding down in her seat comfortably. 

“I bet he’s not even coming,” Flash’s obnoxious voice managed to be the loudest among all the students, “He’s probably just gonna stay home to avoid embarrassment.” Honestly, not many students were even listening to him, only a few that were basically his lackeys. Most of the kids in their classes didn’t really believe Peter’s internship but they didn’t really talk about it since, at the end of the day, he was just the quiet kid in the back of class with only three friends. Thankfully, MJ and Ned sat at the very back of the bus so they didn’t hear much of Flash’s stupid voice.

However, Flash’s rant came to an abrupt end when the back of his head was his by a pebble. It wasn’t enough to injure him but he was still pissed about it. 

“Hey, who threw that?” He asked, immediately looking back to MJ, “It was you wasn’t it?”

“No, it wasn’t. Would’ve loved to, but sadly no,” She shrugged, “And it wasn’t Ned either, before you say anything. He’s got pretty bad aim.” 

“Hey!” Ned exclaimed in genuine offense.

“I know it was one of the two of you! You’re always trying to defend Penis Parker!” 

“Thompson!” Mrs. Dixon snapped, “Enough! Somebody probably threw it from the back and it hit you by accident, now stop bothering Michelle and Ned! And if I hear you refer to Mr. Parker like that again, you’ll be in detention, understand?”

“I- Y-yes, ma’am..” Flash stammered, sliding down into his seat. A couple of students laughed at that but, for the most part, the conversations went back to normal like nothing happened. Still, Ned and MJ were curious about who threw the pebble.

“Did you seriously not throw it?” Ned asked quietly.

“No, I would’ve taken pride in it, trust me. Maybe it was some other kid like Mrs. Dixon said.”

“Yeah, maybe?” Ned shrugged.

“Nah, I don’t think so. A throw from the back of a moving bus would’ve been hard to land,” Deadpool shook his head.

“Yeah, fair poin- WAIT WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?” Ned jumped when he finally processed who’s voice that was and where it was coming from. Deadpool was hanging off the side of the bus, peeking his head up to talk to the two teens from the other side of the window.

“Jeez, keep your voice down, kid. I’m trying to be sneaky about this!”

“Hanging off of a bus is sneaky?” MJ raised an eyebrow.

“I’m trying to hide from everyone inside this bus, not anyone outside. I’m trying to hitch a ride to Stark Industries, afterall.” 

“Aren’t you banned from there?” Ned asked, finally calming down.

“Well, ye- how do you know that?”

“Peter said the building was nearly sent into a lockdown because you tried to get FRIDAY to let you in because you claimed, and I quote, that you had ‘flowers growing out of your ass from the villainous Poison Ivy’, who is a supposed supervillain that doesn’t exist,” MJ deadpanned, leaning back in her seat.

“Yeah, I forgot that she’s not in the Marvel franchise. Anyway, yeah, I’m banned from the building but I actually got Iron Ass to let me in! Only for today, though. After that, I’m pretty sure I’ll be shot on sight,” Deadpool gave them a thumbs up like it was a good thing.

“So you’re hitching a ride? Don’t you have a car?” Ned asked.

“Oh, nah, I don’t drive. I usually have a Taxi driver take me everywhere but he’s busy right now and I didn’t wanna bother him again. It’s been fun  _ hanging _ with you guys anyway. Aside from that asshole dissing Pete like that.”

“Was that you who threw the pebble?” MJ asked.

“Maaayyyybeeee~ I am told I have damn good aim~” Deadpool winked.

“Good, I was hoping he’d shut up. Say, why are you even talking to us?” 

“You know Peter and so do I! He’s mentioned you two before!” 

“Did he now?” MJ asked suspiciously.

“Of course! He said you’re the scary one,” He pointed at MJ, “and you’re the supportive one,” Deadpool pointed at Ned. 

“Aw, that’s so sweet!” Ned smiled, not taking notice of MJ’s face of suspicion. 

“Well, I’m going to hang on top of this bus for now until we get to the tower, see ya two!” Deadpool waved before he yanked himself up enough to get onto the top with a pretty loud ‘BANG’.

“What was that?”

“Did we hit something?”

“Was it Spider-Man?”

While everyone remained distracted, MJ took that as an opportunity to tug Ned by his shirt collar so whisper into his ear.

“Don’t you think that was kinda suspicious?”

“Yeah, definitely. I mean, he didn’t have to be so loud about it-”

“No, not that, Ned,” she shook her head, “The fact that he knew who we were!”

“He said Peter’s talked about us before. Ironic that Deadpool’s friends with Peter  _ and _ Spider-Man.”

“Here’s the thing, Peter told us he tries to avoid Deadpool as Peter Parker to avoid the risk of his identity being found out, right? So don’t you think it’s unlikely that he’s even talked about us in the first place?”

Ned frowned, “I mean… yeah, I guess you’re right…”

“And Deadpool said Peter’s only  _ mentioned  _ us, right? If Pete’s only talked about us a little bit, how’d DP know what we looked like?”

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


**_???’s POV_ **

**_Seven hours ago_ **

Felicia stood in front of him, looking very different from the last time he’d seen her. She wasn’t one who changed her look very often, so seeing her with a messy bob haircut that was dyed black to white in an ombre fashion was quite surprising. However, this could only mean one thing.

“You got caught, didn’t you?”

She flashed him a smile, “Well, they were actually surrounding the building that time so it was hard not to. Still, this look is only to throw them off my scent. I do kinda like it, though,” Felicia ran her fingers through her hair.

“So, I’m assuming you’re not here to show me your new haircut, am I right?” 

Her smile dropped as she gave him a sigh before walking up towards him, causing some of his guards to aim their guns at her. She didn’t even flinch or freeze, just choosing to glare at them. He raised his hand, signalling them to drop their weapons.

“My boss has a bit of a problem. He’s in need of some assistance in order to capture his target.” 

“Is he incapable of capturing him himself?”

“That’s what I just said, isn’t it? You see, it appears Spider-Man along with some of his  _ friends _ have joined into the mix. When trying to lure in our target, Spider-Man managed to take down all our men with some assistance from Daredevil. Spider-Man was bad enough, but him teaming up with the Devil AND The Avengers is only going to make things worse.”

“I see… Well, there’s no proof he actually knows Daredevil, correct?”

“No, but it’s still a possibility. He definitely knows the Avengers. We just need someone strong enough to deal with our target.” Felicia shrugged, looking down at him.

“I’ll call one of my own to assist. He’s not the brightest, I must warn you…”

“No need to worry, we’ve got someone else to help who’s more brain than brawn,” She grinned, “We just need someone to do the dirty work.”

“Of course, just remember to follow through with your part of the deal and I’ll assist you and your employer in your endeavors.”

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


**_???’s POV_ **

**_Current time_ **

“You’ve got your target on sight?”

**_“Yes, sir,”_** a deep voice on the other side of the phone responded, **_“He has no idea. He’ll be arriving at his destination in only a few minutes.”_**

“And what may that be, if I may ask?”

_ “Stark Industries,”  _ a new voice spoke, hatred practically dripping from his voice as he spoke the company's name,  _ “Seems rather busy today. Appears that all the original Avengers are there and Deadpool and Daredevil are making their way over.” _

“What business does Daredevil even have there?”

**_“No idea.”_ **

“And no sign of Spider-Man?”

_ “Nope. Find it hard to believe he’ll show up anyway. He’s almost always appearing in Queens. Him being in Hell’s Kitchen was just dumb luck.”  _

**_“What if he does come? Won't he get in our way?”_ **

“Your target is easily distracted, so as long as your partner did his homework, he'll be easily isolated. As for Spider-Man..."

"... kill him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the Field trip i pr0mIsE  
> also BBEG hehe


	6. I've Been Hellbent, baby, For Too Long, Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title is a reference to the song Hellbent by Mystery Skulls 
> 
> READ THIS PLEASE DON'T SKIP THIS
> 
> there's a sorta intense scene in this chpt towards the end with a somewhat detailed/grapic description of an extremely painful situation. I've marked the start and beginning with "*****" so you can skip if you need to but you won't miss much  
> The fieldtrip chapter was meant to be one long chapter but I am unable to do so in a timely manner so I'mm be cutting it into three parts sorry

**_???’s POV_ **

He sat on the roof of a building next to SI, watching as the students exited the school bus, all of them unaware of the merc on the roof of the vehicle. Almost all of them, at least. A female student and her friend seemed to know he was up there but didn’t say anything. They even made eye contact but didn’t exchange words. 

“Should we be worried about them?” His unnaturally deep voice seemingly startled his partner. Said partner looked down at the two and scoffed.

“They’re just kids. How much of a danger could they be? Unless they’re secretly mutants, there’s nothing we need to worry about.”

“What if they know his true identity?”

“I doubt it, but I’ll keep it in mind,” His partner shrugged, “We’re not here to bring harm to civilians, remember. Just get the target and get out. I’m sure the last thing we want is to get too much attention from those damn Avengers.”

“I thought you said you wanted to kill-”

“I do,” His partner spat, “but not now. Too soon for that. We need to stay hidden for now. If the Avengers know about us too soon, our plan will be ruined.”

“What about Daredevil? Where’d he go?”

“Lost sight of him. He went into an alley and practically vanished. He might still be around here.”

“Too many heroes,” He grunted.

“The only one we need to worry about is Spider-Man.” 

  
  


* * *

  
  


**_Peter’s POV_ **

Peter was unbelievably thankful that he made it to SI before the rest of his class. He’d seen some of the staff give him weird looks because they didn’t remember him entering the building and he wasn’t exactly going to explain that he had crawled in through the window on the top floor. Still, he made his way to the first floor just in time to see his class exit the bus outside. 

“Oh thank Thor,” Peter sighed, finally taking some time to breathe since he practically sprinted through the entire building. He spotted MJ and Ned being the last to exit the bus, as usual, when he felt a sudden sense of dread. His senses were warning him. Of what? He had no idea. Something was wrong, but, before he could even react, he was startled out of his own thoughts.

“So, Parker, actually showed up?” Flash’s teasing voice distracted Peter, causing him to lose that sense of dread. Just like that, the sense of danger was gone. It was unnerving, considering he didn’t exactly know what triggered it. He didn’t have much time to think about it when his entire class flooded the first floor of SI.

“Peter, glad you could make it!” his teacher smiled at him.

“Uh, yeah, thank you, Mrs. Dixon,” He tried his best to smile. Before anyone could ask him anything, he made his way over to his friends, noticing how he still didn’t have his senses kick in.

“Hey man, what’s up?” 

“Yeah, why’re you acting so weird?” MJ frowned, more so than usual.

“I just… I thought I sensed danger-”

“Your Peter tingle?” Ned asked, causing MJ to nearly burst out laughing.

“Ned!” Peter turned red, not having told anyone but Ned that he called it that.

“You call it your ‘Peter tingle’?” 

“No- I mean, yeah, but-”

“You could have such a creative name but that’s what you went with?”

“Could you think of something better?” Peter sassed.

“Just call it Spidey-Sense. Boom. Already a better name than Peter Tingle.”

“She’s right, you know-”

“ANYWAY!” He cut them off quickly before they could go on another tangent, “I sensed danger when you two stepped off the bus but now I don’t anymore. I think someone was watching you two. Someone dangerous.”

“You think we’re in trouble?” Ned asked nervously.

“I don’t know cause I don’t feel it anymore. But something’s not right…” 

“Welcome, Midtown High School!” A new voice announced somewhat loudly. The cheerfulness of their voice felt mildly forced but it was probably because the one who spoke looked half asleep. “My name is Robyn and I’ll be your tour guide!”’ Getting a good look at them, Pete recognized them as a real SI intern he had been helping recently so they could finish their project. Being a college student did explain the tired expression at least.

“Good Morning, Robyn, I’m the teacher, Mrs. Dixon,” She held her hand out for Robyn, “Nice to meet you, miss.”

“It’s mister, and nice to meet you too,” He shook her hand quickly. 

“Oh, I’m sorry-”

“No worries, it happens,” Robyn shrugged before turning to the students, “Well, I’m sure I don’t have to explain what SI is, right? Unless you’ve been living under a rock for your entire life. So, let’s start off with everyone getting their IDs. They’re specialized IDs that signal you’re part of the high school tour so please try to keep them as visible as possible to avoid any confusion.” He reached into his bag and pulled out several lanyards, each with a white ID with the baby blue silhouette of a school on it.

The moment a student obtained an ID, writing would magically appear on it, showing the name of the student, what school they’re from, who their teacher is, and the date. Flash frowned when his ID said Eugene instead of his usual nickname.

“Now, please don’t lose these. They’re state of the art and stuff like that. I mean, the cost to make them is pocket change for Mr. Stark but still a lot for people like us. You do get to keep them after the tour but don’t get any bright ideas. Once your tour is over, your ID will turn bright red if you try using it to sneak in. Not that you’ll get past the entrance anyway.”

“Hey, miss!” Flash raised his hand despite calling out, “Why does Parker get one if he’s an intern? Shouldn’t he have an ID already?”

“I’m not a miss, young man,” Robyn glared at him, “and whether Peter is an intern or not, he must have a tour ID to signal that he’s on a tour. Not to mention he doesn’t have an ID apart from the one currently hanging off of his neck. Now, let’s go, shall we?” He turned and began leading the class to what basically looked like metal detectors. Flash smiled smugly at the mention of Peter not having an ID but didn’t say anything else, probably satisfied with that for now.

“Wait, you don’t have an ID?” Ned whispered to Peter as they trailed behind everyone else.

“No, I don’t need one. Everyone here knows I’m Mr. Stark’s intern. People only have IDs so everyone can identify each other. They’re literally just name tags that look cool,” Peter shrugged.

“So you don’t need an ID to get in? How does that work?” MJ asked. 

Before Peter could answer, Robyn called out to them, “C’mon you three, keep up! We’re losing daylight. Chop chop.” Once the three friends sped up to meet up with the rest of their fellow students, Robyn turned to address everyone again, “Right, so, as you probably noticed, these things look like metal detectors but you’d be wrong. They’re body scanners, though they do detect metal and any other potentially dangerous items but they’re significantly more intelligent than typical metal detectors. It won’t go off if you have a metal belt buckle or something like that. Can anyone guess as to why it’s so intelligent? There’s actually a very simple answer.”

There were a few quiet conversations among the students but no one could exactly figure it out. Sure, it was obviously because of some type of advanced technology but Robyn’s final sentence threw them off a little bit. Robyn scanned the class like a teacher trying to decide which unwilling student should answer a difficult question nobody knows the answer to. “Thompson,” he snapped, “Do you have any idea why?”

“I, uh, is it because, uh, advanced technology?”

“Obviously, but can you guess what kind of technology?” 

“Uh…” Suddenly, Flash really didn’t like being the centre of attention. 

“Peter, would you like to help your classmates?” Robyn asked, the aggression in his voice suddenly gone as he spoke to the other teenager.

“Oh, uh, it’s because the machines are actually there for decoration, they don’t actually do anything. The true body scanner is FRIDAY, the specialized AI made by Mr. Stark that helps throughout the entire building. She scanned our bodies the moment we entered the building.”

“That is entirely correct, thank you, mister Parker,” Robyn nodded, “you see, the ‘scanners’ are more of a checkpoint. Anybody is allowed inside the entrance of the building, as long as they aren’t dangerous, but not anyone can access the rest of the building without permission. Once you reach the scanners, FRIDAY will alert everyone if you aren’t supposed to be there. That is why nobody here truly needs IDs. Consider them more like nametags than actual IDs. Still, keep yours on so everyone in the building knows who you are. Now, I’d like it for everyone to walk through one at a time.” 

Of course, Flash pushed his way through first, probably expecting his name to be announced but nothing happened, which severely disappointed him. When Mrs. Dixon walked through, everyone, aside from Peter and Robyn, jumped at FRIDAY’s sudden voice.

_ “Welcome, Mrs. Dixon of Midtown High. Mr. Stark, along with the rest of the staff, has been announced of your class’ arrival. I will assist you in keeping track of your students’ every movement. I am also constantly recording video and audio for security reasons to ensure the safety of everyone within the building. If you have any questions Robyn has no answers to, you may ask me by simply saying my name, to which I will respond. Have a wonderful tour.”  _

“That was, obviously, FRIDAY,” Robyn announced to the amazed class, “She has eyes and ears everywhere so please don’t do anything stupid. Thanks. Now, will the remaining students please pass through the ‘scanners’?” 

Despite knowing FRIDAY wouldn’t say anything to the students, the remaining teens almost anticipated an announcement from the AI. Everyone was disappointed when they were met with silence until the last three students remained. 

_ “Welcome, Michelle Jones. Would you prefer I call you Michelle or MJ?” _

MJ, understandably, was taken aback for a few moments before she recollected herself, “Oh, uh, I don’t mind either. My friends call me MJ so you choose.”

_ “Of course, MJ,”  _ Michelle actually smiled at that,  _ “It’s great to finally meet you. Enjoy your tour.” _

Ned barely stepped into the scanner when she spoke again,  _ “Edward Leeds. I assume you prefer being called Ned? That’s how Peter refers to you when he speaks of you.” _

“I- Ohmygod, uh, y-yeah! Peter talks about me?”

_ “All the time. I’m glad to have finally met you. Peter says great things about you. Enjoy your tour. Oh, and, Peter?”  _ All his classmates turned to him, despite him not having even stepped through the ‘scanner’ yet,  _ “Boss says that you have to do laundry because all of your lab coats reek of oil and other unmentionable sticky white substances,”  _ Peter hated that FRIDAY phrased it like that because it made it sound more inappropriate than it is. He was testing a new web formula and it smelled awful but FRIDAY couldn’t say that so she just called it ‘unmentionable white substance’. Plus, he was pretty sure Tony told her to refer to the web fluid like that when around other people.  _ “Also that you have a few visitors who might be speaking to you during your tour.” _

“Uh, who may those visitors be?” 

“Oh, that would be me! Well, I’m one of them at least,” Peter turned to see a man he did not recognize for the life of him. Well, he seemed familiar but he was sure he never saw him before. 

“I’m sorry, but I don’t believe I’ve seen you before?”

“Well, it’s mutual then,” the man smiled, tapping the sides of his shades. It took Peter a second before he flushed deeply.

“I- Oh my god, I’m so sorry-”

“Oh, no need to apologize, it’s fine. Tour guide, I believe your name is Robyn, do you mind if I borrow Peter for a few moments? I will return him, I promise.”

“Well, if that’s alright with Mrs. Dixon,” He glanced over to the teacher, who simply shrugged, “She shrugged so I’m assuming that’s a yes. Ask FRIDAY for where we are, alright, Peter? Now then, let’s head to our first stop of the tour…” Robyn led the kids further into the building, not fazed by the interaction in the slightest. Once they were gone, Peter turned to the stranger and hesitantly walked up to him.

“Uh, sorry, but do I know you? I don’t remember meeting you…” 

“Oh, of course, name’s Mathew Murdock, but you can call me Matt,” He held out his hand, which Peter took. Matt used his other hand to grab onto Peter’s elbow, which he began to cling onto, “Oh, hope you don’t mind me using you as a guide. My friend drove me and I misplaced my walking stick.”

“No problem, sir, I don’t mind at all. But, uh, what exactly are you here for?” 

“Before I answer that, mind taking me somewhere where we can’t be overheard.”

Peter hesitated but eventually led him towards a corner of the entrance room that had nobody nearby. 

“I suppose this will do…” Matt mumbled quietly, pulling out a small envelope. Opening it up, Peter saw several pictures of a girl who greatly resembled Black Cat, “Her name’s Felicia Hardy, daughter of the legendary Walter Hardy, world-renowned cat burglar who was sometimes known as… Black Cat.”

“I- This is- How-”

“I’m friends with a couple of private investigators,” Matt shrugged.

“No- I mean- W-why are you showing this to me? You should be showing this to The Avengers!”

“C’mon, Peter, you know why. I’m friends with possibly the best private eyes in all of New York, do you really need to ask why? Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me. Let’s just pretend it’s Attorney-Client privilege. Not to mention I could’ve figured it out myself. You and him have the same heartbeat, same breathing, hell, you both smell like pizza, plastic, which I assume is from legos, the faintest smell of radiation, and… deli sandwiches? They smell pretty good, gimme the name.”

“ Delmar's Deli & Grill in Queens- Wait- are you a mutant?”

“Well, I suppose? I’m sure the specific term is a Mutate? A mutant is born with abilities or the mutant gene, mutates are superhuman because of an outside source like radiation. I think. I may be wrong, all those terms are confusing”

“Okay.. so, how’d you know about me looking for…”

“Does my suit not look familiar? And here I thought we were becoming close friends after the Jazz Club incident.”

“No way… But, you’re blind? How could you even- huh?” 

“I’m aware. Think of it as echo location. ...Now that I think about it, FRIDAY is listening,” Matt sighed, “I’d appreciate it if she didn’t tell Stark.”

_ “I will not inform him, however if he were to ask for information about you specifically, Mr. Murdock, I will be forced to tell him about this conversation.”  _

“Please, FRIDAY? We never explicitly said anything that would reveal who he is!” Peter pleaded with the AI.

_ “... if Boss does not ask specifically for your other identity, I will not tell him, nor will I tell him about you being a mutate unless he specifically asks for said information.” _

“Thank you, Fri, really.” 

“Thanks, kid. Last thing I need is for my friends to be mad that another group of superhumans know my identity.”

“Another group? There’s more?” 

Matt laughed, “Kid, there’s so many groups of superhumans in the world, some of them just don’t have huge buildings in New York with their logo attached to it in bright lights- Your friend’s about to call you.”

“My frie-” The Star Wars theme song began to play from Peter’s pocket, letting him know instantly who it was. “Uh, hello?”

_ “Dude, how long are you going to be gone? We’re heading to some of the labs right now! Maybe Doctor Banner will be there!” _

“Yeah, I’ll be there in a minute, I promise. I just need to finish up here.”

_ “Who was that guy anyway? Is he involved with, uh… ya know…”  _ There was some fumbling on the other end, along with some semi-angry whispers until a new voice was on the line.

_ “Does it have to do with your  _ **_friend_ ** _?”  _ MJ asked, almost too easily. She was obviously better at hiding Peter’s secret than Ned was, but at least he hadn’t told anyone.

“Ummm…” Peter looked up at Matt, silently asking him permission to tell the truth or not. Matt thought for only a moment before nodding and handing Peter a business card for a law firm, “Uh, yeah, he’s just a… lawyer?” Peter glanced at him for confirmation, continuing when Matt nodded, “and he was just saying he’d help out if Spider-Man got into legal trouble, since I’m his friend and all.”

_ “So, he doesn’t know about you being the same person?”  _

“Nope.”

“That’s good… well, we’ve gotta hang up now or else we’ll get in trouble. Get here soon, okay?”

“Okay, gotta go, bye.” Peter swiftly hung up, not wanting to take more time than he had to.

“You told your friends who you are?” Matt asked once he heard Peter put his phone away.

“Yea-”

“No you didn’t.”

“If you knew, why’d you ask?”

“I didn’t know, I just know you lied. I can hear it in your heartbeat.”

“That’s… really weird…”

“Yeah, I know, trust me,” Matt grinned, tugging Peter’s arm, though not enough for any third parties to notice, “Still, do you want to talk more after your field trip?”

“Oh, yeah, sure… Oh, and… I’ve got a bad feeling. I sensed danger a little while ago… I think someone is either inside the building, or someone is planning something dangerous.” 

“I see…” Matt frowned, leading Peter to the front doors, “I’ll stay around the area. If you need my help, just say my name, trust me I’ll hear it.” Matt patted Peter on his arm before letting go, “I’ll see you around, Mr. Parker,” He gave him a soft smile.

“See ya, Matt.”

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


“-And here, we have the laboratories,” Robyn gestured to the doors, “Several of our scientists actually develop half the technology you see right here in these labs. We have several labs for different levels of scientists. We will only be entering the labs belonging to those who are interns here since the likelihood of something exploding is much smaller there. Typically, the interns are working on small projects but there are times where what they invent is so amazing that Mr. Stark himself will actually personally give them a job on the spot.”

“Has Parker ever made a really cool project here?” Flash asked, almost grumpily.

“Of course not. He doesn’t have a lab here,” Robyn shrugged, not really even caring about what Flash was even asking. He led them into the hall, walking a bit slower as the students were distracted, looking into the labs through the windows. 

“So he’s not an intern here?”

“No. He’s Mr. Stark’s personal internet, meaning he’s not technically an intern of Stark Industries. Now, if you’re done asking me questions that have nothing to do with the tour, I’d like you all to enter this lab,” Robyn gestured to a door labeled as ‘Intern Lab 2-A’, “And please do not touch anything without permission. The interns here work very hard on their projects.”

The students all began looking around the lab, fascinated by the projects surrounding them. Some of the interns were nice enough to even go into detail about how their projects worked. 

“Excuse me,” MJ walked up to one of them, who was working on some kind of robot, “Do you mind if I ask what your robot is for?”

“Oh, sure,” The intern nodded, “it doesn’t look like much, but I’ve been programming this thing to be a caretaker, specifically for the elderly.”

“Why not a babysitter?”

“I was thinking about it, but I sorta thought that parents might end up using it as an excuse to not care for their child. Even if a robot can provide the necessary needs, it can’t provide the emotional support that a child would need. Maybe Stark could make AIs for the bots but I doubt he’d be okay with the idea that parents would rather have a robot take care of their kids than do it themselves.”

“That’s a valid fear,” MJ nodded, looking at the robot itself.

“It’s not fully functional yet, but I plan to program it to be able to assist in medicating, cooking, cleaning, ordering groceries, and even to add a first aid feature in the possibility of any incident, so it can assist before the paramedics arrive.”

“Woah, that’s actually really cool. You’re just a college intern?” 

“Yep, though I’m applying for a real job here after I’m done with school.”

“I hope you get the job. Your robot can do great things if Mr. Stark recognizes its potential. I’ll let you get back to work,” MJ gave the intern a small wave. The intern smiled, returning the gesture before returning to their work. The most that happened after that was Robyn showing off his own project, which was a sort of portable x-ray device that basically looked like a knockoff Nintendo Switch. 

“It’s a personal project, mostly. Kinda using my internship here as an excuse to experiment with devices I could use for my planned career as a wildlife rehabilitator. This project, I named Portable Examination for Wildlife, also known as PEW, is planned to be a state of the art x-ray device. It will be able to scan for any internal injuries such as broken bones, bleeding, visible illnesses, parasites, and hopefully more. It will also be able to locate places where the animal may be in the most pain judging by its body language so we can identify bruises or harder to find external injuries, as well as being able to check the animal’s temperature. I’m still working on it being able to recognize different types of illnesses and parasites but it’s worked well so far, but after that, it’ll be finalized for higher ups to assess.”

  
  


“Did you build it all yourself? It must’ve taken a while if you made it all from scratch,” Ms. Dixon commented, examining the device closely but not touching it.

“I started building it myself but he helped me with some things,” Robyn nodded towards the lab entrance, where Peter had barely begun to sneak his way in, “He’s more tech savvy than I am, which makes sense. Not just anybody can be Mr. Stark’s personal assistant.” 

Peter flushed when he noticed the class staring at him, causing him to freeze on the spot.  _ ‘Like an antelope in headlights’  _ he could practically hear Shuri saying.

“Welcome back, Peter. I trust you won’t be dragged away from the field trip anymore?” Ms. Dixon asked, but it was obviously in a teasing manner. 

“I hope not, Miss,” Peter laughed nervously, making his way over to Ned and MJ.

“So, how’d it go with that weird guy?” Ned asked a couple of seconds after everyone lost interest in Peter.

“His name’s Matt Murdock and he’s, like, a lawyer I think? He gave me this card and told me to call it if Spider-Man ever got into legal trouble,” Peter handed them the small white card. 

“‘Nelson and Murdock, Attorneys at Law. We’ll see to it further justice is served’ they even have their catchphrase in braille,” MJ commented after reading it aloud and feeling the bumps engraved into the card.

“How do you know?” Ned asked.

“I can read braille.”

“...Why?”

“You never know when you’ll lose your vision,” MJ shrugged, handing Peter the card, “How’d he know you’re friends with Spider-Man?” 

“Probably because I’m an intern here and I work closely with the Avengers, usually.” 

“I bet that you’ve never even been in the same room as the Avengers,” Flash stormed over, face unbelievably red.

“Why do you care, Flash?” MJ glared at him, causing the bully to back down a little bit. But only a little bit.

“Because he’s obviously lying! Okay, sure,  _ maybe _ he really is Tony Stark’s personal intern, but that doesn’t make him that special! Why would that mean he gets to meet the Avengers? What would the Avengers want with a puny loser like him?” 

“If you think he’s lying, then why are you so hung up on proving it? It doesn’t affect anyone and it obviously hasn’t made him popular in school… sorry dude you know what I mean,” Ned turned to Peter after realizing he basically called him a loser.

“Because he shouldn’t get attention for it! He obviously wants people to like him just because he apparently knows the Avengers! He’s always bringing it up!”

“Flash, you’re literally the one who talks about Pete’s internship more than he does,” MJ raised an eyebrow at him, “I don’t know what your problem is but you seriously need to let go of whatever obsession with Peter you have.” 

“Why would I have an obsession with him!?” Flash pointed at Pete aggressively, causing MJ to step between them, “What, Puny Parker needs his girlfriend to protect him?”

“News Flash, I’m not his girlfriend anymore. Even if I was, I don’t see the problem with me being the one to step up to your annoying ass. Peter’s too nice to do it himself. That’s what makes him twice the man you are.”

If this was some cartoon, Peter was sure Flash’s eyes would’ve caught fire by then. He glared at MJ with rage that he’s only seen before when Tony lays eyes on Deadpool. That’s when Petre felt his senses kick in again. It wasn’t like before where it was a life or death feeling, but he felt immediate danger coming at him.

In an instant, Flash grabbed MJ by her ponytail and yanked her to the side, nearly causing her to fall had Ned not caught her in time. Peter felt like he should’ve done something, but he knew he couldn’t. He promised himself he’d never use his powers against civilians so he just let himself get shoved onto the floor, seeing Flash’s leg bend back as he prepared to kick the teen. Pete held his arms in front of his face to make sure he didn’t at least get a blackeye but the impact never came. After a moment, he felt the sense of danger fade away and his senses unfocused to let him relax for a moment. Lowering his arms, he saw what had happened.

Flash was laying on the floor, too panicked to even move away from the man who had grabbed his drawn back leg and used it to unbalance him. His leg was still being held above him so he wouldn't be able to get up if he even tried. Everyone in the class stared at the display in shock but Robyn remained overall unsurprised by what had happened, genuinely amused by the scene in front of him. 

Standing behind Flash, holding his leg up in a way that would make it impossible to move was-

“OH MY GOD DEADPOOL!” One of the girls screamed. 

For once, Deadpool didn’t immediately start talking non-stop, instead glaring down at the boy who had just tried to kick Peter.

“... Are you two okay?” Deadpool asked, turning to MJ and Peter. His voice was surprisingly soft, a drastic change from his usual loud voice that had gotten him and Spider-Man in trouble too many times during stealth missions.

“Yeah, we’re fine,” Michelle mumbled, holding her hand against her scalp where her hair was tugged. 

“Good…” Deadpool sighed, relieved that he had made it there in time before turning to the bully, his voice turning harsh, “Say you’re sorry!”

“I- I’m so-”

“I can’t hear you!”

“I’M SORRY, PLEASE LET ME GO!” Flash yelled out, however he wasn’t actually being hurt, he was actually just terrified of the merc. He still had the vision of the murderous Deadpool in his head, choosing to ignore the now redeemed Deadpool who hadn’t killed in months and actively worked on getting better.

“Hmm.. you didn’t sound like you meant it-”

“Deadpool, please,” Peter finally found his voice, “let him go.” 

“Peteypie, he nearly hurt you! He needs to learn some manners-”

“Please… just let him go,” Pete begged, finally getting through to the merc. With a sigh, Deadpool dropped Flash’s leg, the teen immediately scrambling to his feet and running off to Ms. Dixon. 

“Nice of you to show up, Deadpool,” Robyn spoke up, “Stark told me you’d be coming in today and possibly bother Peter on his tour. Still, I must thank you for not breaking Thompson’s leg, I really didn’t want to fill out that paperwork. FRIDAY, call in security to deal with Mr. Thompson.”

“What are they going to do to him?” Peter asked nervously, hoping he didn’t just land Flash in prison or something. Deadpool glared at Flash before holding out a hand for Peter.

_ “Mr. Thompson will be escorted out of the building for attempting to hurt you. He will be banned from future tours and being inside the building in general. Boss will decide if he will do more once he’s done with his meeting.” _

“Fri, please tell him not to do anything more,” Peter groaned as he took Deadpool’s hand. Masterfully, Deadpool maneuvered him so that he was twirled around and his back was to Deadpool’s chest. Usually, Peter hated when Deadpool would do something like that, especially in public or when he was Spider-Man, but he found that he genuinely didn’t mind it this time. All Deadpool did was hug him around his waist and rested his chin against Pete’s shoulder. It seemed almost protective in a way, especially since DP didn’t say anything suggestive like he usually would, staying silent as he held him close.

_ “Boss said he would consider it. Ms. Dixon, Stark says you and your class may continue your tour and you may leave Thompson by himself as Security makes their way here. His parents have been contacted and are on their way to pick him up.”  _

“Okay… what about him?” Dixon pointed at the infamous mercenary, who was affectionately holding Peter. 

_ “He is no threat to your class. Boss has given him permission to be within the facility today, however if you do not want him following your class around, I can call security to drag him away as well.” _

Dixon thought for a moment, staring at him for a fairly long time before shrugging, “Well, as long as he doesn’t hurt any other students, I’m sure it’ll be fine. But still, shouldn’t I be here with Flash to talk to his parents?” 

_ “Mrs. Potts will personally take care of the situation. She insists that you enjoy your tour, especially since Deadpool is our problem.”  _ There was a hint of annoyance in FRIDAY’s voice when discussing Deadpool, but DP didn’t seem to care.

“... okay, just keep an eye on him.”

_ “I will, don’t worry.” _

“Well,” Robyn clapped loudly, “that was fun. Anyway, Midtown, meet your new classmate, Deadpool. He’ll be following you around but he won’t hurt any of you… I hope,” Robyn mumbled the last part quietly, only enough for Peter to hear. 

“I’ll be on my best behavior!” Deadpool saluted, still using his free arm to hug Peter. 

“Now then, let’s head to the next stop in our tour…”

At that point, Peter wasn’t really listening. He followed silently as he thought to himself about how fucking weird his life is. If he wanted to at least try to hide by trailing behind the class, the red and black leather wearing vigilante made it very hard to try and blend in. Deadpool even acted as though nothing had happened, happily chatting away with Michelle and Ned while ignoring the stares from the other students.

There goes his chance as living as regular Peter Parker: The nerdy nobody.

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  


Flash stood impatiently as he waited for security to arrive. His face was red hot, either from embarrassment or rage ~~or shame~~ , he couldn’t tell. He watched as the rest of his class left the room, leaving him alone. He just knew people were making fun of him and he couldn’t stand it! Worst of all, he couldn’t stand the thought of knowing he would have to face his parents soon.

The sound of the door opening dragged Flash out of his thoughts and into the real world. Two men in security outfits stared at the teen for a few seconds. They were both taller than Flash and easily made him feel small. The tallest and scarier one was albino he assumed, judging by how unnaturally white he looked, almost looking a pale gray. The other one was just some tall dude that looked too pretty to be a security guard. 

“Alright, kid,” The scary one spoke with a deep voice to match his scary face, “C’mon, time to head out.”

“But-”

“I don’t wanna hear it. We were called to escort you, so that’s what we’re gonna do.”

“I didn’t do anything! It’s Peter Parker’s fault!”

The shorter of the two scoffed, “Oh yeah? How so?”

“He kept on saying he knew the Avengers! And then he called Deadpool who came in and almost broke my leg!” Flash exaggerated, hoping it’d get him out of the mess he made. The two security guards looked at him for an almost uncomfortably long time before the scary one looked down at his partner, as though for some sort of confirmation. 

“So Parker is friends with the Avengers and Deadpool?” he asked.

“I don’t know. He’s Tony Stark’s  _ personal _ intern,” Flash’s words dipped with hatred, “so he’s probably met the Avengers but it’s not fair! Why would a puny kid like him get to meet them?”

“Hm… why would he?” The shorter guard mumbled to himself before looking back up to Flash, “Why  _ does  _ he get to be  _ Stark’s _ personal intern? It’s just not fair.”

“Exactly! I’m probably smarter than Parker is! I also probably have, like, twice the skill!”

“Oh, I bet,” The guard said, however there was no sarcasm in his voice. He sounded extremely genuine, “I have a daughter who goes to midtown. I’ve heard you are possibly the most intelligent student in your grade. Too bad Parker takes the spotlight.” 

“… Flash, I’m not one who goes against orders, but I like you. Follow me, I want to show you something. It’ll help you finally beat Peter Parker in his own game.” The guard smiled before walking off, not even checking to know Flash was already following him. His partner seemed confused but followed anyway. 

After a few minutes of walking, the three found themselves at a laboratory with no one else inside. It was sorta humid for some reason but Flash didn’t think much of it as he followed the guard to a glass door. It was dark so it was sort of hard to see so Flash would’ve walked right into the glass door had the guard not grabbed onto him just in time. 

“Through this door, there’s a device on the far wall in a locked box. It’s a device that looks similar to a watch. It can open portals to other dimensions throughout the multiverse. Parker’s been working on it but he hasn’t figured it out yet… but… if  _ you _ managed to finish it-”

“I can finally prove I’m better than him!” 

“Exactly. Here,” The guard handed him a flashlight, “Use it to find the box. The passcode 22 -5-14-15-13, got it? Unlock it, grab the device, and leave.”

“What about the AI?”

“She doesn’t mind, don’t you, FRIDAY?”

_ “Of course not. You may proceed, Mr. Thompson.”  _ Friday confirmed as she opened the glass door in front of them. 

Eagerly, Flash moved forward, quickly looking around for the metal box the guard was talking about. The room looked overall empty aside from a trash can, an examination table, and a few spare robot parts scattered around. Finally reaching the far wall, he found the metal box he was looking for. The keypad lit up once he approached it, shining a faint yet bright blue light. Flash quickly put in the passcode, hearing a soft click, letting him know it was unlocked. Right before opening it-

The glass door behind him shut. Looking over to the guards, they seemed too distracted talking but he couldn’t hear them. The room had to have been soundproof then… 

_ Isn’t Friday in every room? I can just ask her to open the door once I grab the device. _ Flash shrugged, turning to the box and opening it to find… nothing. 

“What the- Friday? Where’s the device?” He called out, earning no response. He tried again. No response. 

_********* _

That’s when he felt something slimy crawl up his arm, changing into pain that spread throughout his entire body. It felt as though something was sinking its claws into every inch of his skin. Dropping the flashlight, he staggered over to the glass walls and banged on them, finding out they were unbelievably strong and were probably bullet proof. The guards once again paid him no mind as they continued to chat. 

The pain was unbearable, causing him to collapse as he felt no strength to even stand. At certain points, he could’ve sworn he felt his veins pulse painfully. After what felt like hours, the pain began to fade, but he felt a looming soreness throughout his body. It was like every part of him was bruised. 

_********* _

He struggled to stand, still feeling a bit too weak to stand but he tried anyway, ending up leaning against the door. That’s when the guards finally looked over at him, the shorter one smiling. The glass door slid open, causing Flash to fall forward but he managed to catch himself before he landed face flat on the floor.

“Well, would you look at that. He didn’t die.” The scary guard grunted but he didn’t necessarily sound happy nor disappointed. 

“Yes, well, obviously. Tell the boss that we’ve got a new friend.”

“Wh- What did you.. What did you do to me?” Flash managed to get out.

“I made you better that Peter Parker! It’s what you wanted!” The shorter man smiled, clapping his hands enthusiastically. 

“I didn’t- ugh- want this-” 

“Oh, don’t be like that! You don’t even know what I did to you! I’ve made you better! In fact, I made you one of us.” 

“What does that e-even mean!?” Flash yelled at him.

“Well, you see, we needed a group to fully set our plan into action. We needed each and every member to have a skill necessary for our end goal. Of course, I’m not an idiot so I’m not going to tell you what that plan is, but you’ll help us either way. One of our own went missing a long time ago but now you’ll be taking his place! You’ll be spared.”

“I- I won’t help… you-”

“But of course you will!,” The fake guard bent down to be eye to eye with Flash, “You’re another tool for us. You have a very special goal... Killing Spider-Man  _ and _ his friend Peter Parker.” 

Flash’s heart sank. He wanted to prove he was better than Peter, not kill him!

“There- there must be a whole group of- ugh- people like you… why me?”

“True, but there’s not many of us. We have people to do our dirty work but they’re just pawns, easily replaced. However, we are more than that. Just a handful of people, not too many. With you, we make no more than a half dozen… a Sinister Six.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh haha yeah that happens  
> also the song titles reference what's gonna happen in the chapter whether it's obvious or not so have fun with the next two :)  
> There's also a Tumblr now for you to chat with me :) Please still leave comments tho I need feedback :(  
> I won't be posting the fic on Tumblr but the blog will be used for updates and stuff on the fic or to answer questions or if you want to know me or whatever idk   
> it's @spideypoolssavestheday  
> yes I know there's an extra s don't bully me I'm too lazy to change it


End file.
